Hiding Out
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs is in Witness Protection when she witnessed a crime at fifteen, Andy is found by the Cartel and targeted and has to run for her life. Straight into Miranda's life. Twelve weeks after Paris. Mature for Trigger Warnings. Contains Violent Content.
1. Chapter 1

Andy had to catch this train. Running from _them_ now rushing through the station. How in hell had they found her?

Andy had been so careful. Must have seen her photo in the paper that she had told John her Editor not to print it but he had without her knowledge.

Damn it, her writing for The NY Mirror wasn't even noteworthy, no one read it. But the photo. Pulling her hoodie closer, concealing her face.

Paying her metro fare, Andy had thrown away her phone in the trash like she'd been taught once. Had her bag of a capabilities kit from her work locker that she'd put together once but never thought she'd need it, she couldn't risk returning to her apartment now.

Her belongings and everything else in her place didn't matter, Andy's life did. Had to leave all of it behind, later she could replace them. With a new identity. Another city or maybe a small town again. Starting over. NYC was supposed to be safe to hide in. A city of millions and they found her.

The Marshalls assured her that she would be safe in a big city. Was anywhere safe for her?

It was good she didn't have a pet. Andy was so tired of this.

Her hands still shook at what she'd done. Shaking it was kill or be killed. He was one of them. It had been self defense. Andy felt sick again and ducked into a public bathroom.

Washing off her hands with sprinkles of blood on them. His blood. Looking up at herself in the restroom mirror. Pale and still shaky from shock. Wiping a splatter of blood off her face.

Andy rummaged and found it, taking it out of her bag. Another thing to cut away.

Needed to do this. To stay alive, it had to be done. Cutting it off.

Rubbed inky polish into her shorter hair now, flushing the cuttings down the toilet. It was just hair it would grow back.

Andy tucked a NYU ball cap over her new shorn hair.

Andy's life since she was fifteen had been a lie. False. All of it. Except her first name. Always looking over her shoulder for them. Nate didn't even know this part of her. Her family photos of her parents were false they were really US Marshalls from Witness Protection. All of it was lies.

Fabricated to protect her.

Nate never knew her really. The real Andy. Couldn't tell him. Had to keep it a secret. Who she really was and what she'd witnessed years ago.

Andy exited the bathroom.

Walking in a crowd jamming onto the subway this busy lunch hour, Andy could feel them here, searching for her.

Andy pulled out a map and started to study the route as if she was a tourist, saw one surveillancing the crowd, trying to find and flush her out. Andy stood near a group of tourists as if part of them. He luckily didn't look at her. Talking into his mic, walking away from her.

Andy slouched with her hood pulled down and got on, going uptown,

She needed three things, a phone and somewhere to hide and a first aid kit. Holding her wound that seeped darkly staining her jacket and her palm as she got off at a stop she knew.

Andy desperately needing to contact her handler at Witness Security Program or WITSEC for instructions of where her next location and meeting point was.

The Maras Cartel had found and were hunting Andy Sachs.

* * *

Miranda was having an awful Wednesday afternoon, Lucia and Paul brought her monstrosities to feature in July's issue. Emily was doubling assisting this week for both her and for Nigel who was filling in, as of this evening Miranda made Nigel temporary acting Editor to Runway so Miranda could take a long deserved vacation with the twins. Runway would be missing their resident dragon lady for six weeks.

Most staff didn't know if a pre vacationing dragon was as dangerous as a stressed workaholic one.

Stephen would maybe join them next week in the Hamptons, Miranda was reluctant but Stephen recently had been hinting at possibly considering reconciling with her and not continue this separation. Conveniently forgetting it was idea in the first place.

Miranda honestly didn't know if she wanted Stephen to be back with her, part of her didn't want Stephen back in her life and her girls.

Emily was typing up Miranda's many meticulous instructions for Nigel as two men approached with badges. Held out to her. FBI.

''Good Afternoon. We'd like to see Miranda Priestly regarding an Andy Sachs.''

Emily Charlton and Serena knew one thing forbidden to say in earshot of their mercurial boss, nobody at Runway spoke of Andy Sachs. Ever. Especially saying _her name_ in front of Miranda. Unless they wished and wanted to be fired immediately. It had been twelve weeks since Andy left Runway.

Emily gulped. Blimey the FBI what had Andy Sachs done.

Miranda had heard them regarding Andréa. Taking off her glasses.

''Emily. Show them in. Now.''

Both agents were shown into Miranda Priestly's office, Emily offered refreshments, both gentlemen declined her offer, sitting across from a striking white haired woman with blue eyes.

Ramon introduced himself stiffly as he shook Miranda's hand as she took his graciously as Miranda sat down.

''Has Ms Sachs been in contact with you today Ms Priestly?''

Miranda shook her head icily. Why would her greatest disappointment be in contact with her? Andréa had no reason to and wouldn't dare, not after Paris.

Miranda had last seen her sillily wave to her across the street.

Andy Sachs was just an assistant. Marginally competent and smart but all in all not a good fit for Runway. No Sachs was much too lofty in ideals and judgment to endure being near Miranda.

Yes Miranda did read Andy's writing in that rag paper The Mirror but only just to remind herself never to hire anyone remotely like Andréa again.

''No she has not. Agents. What is this all about?'' Miranda smoothly asked hiding her curiosity with an inscrutable ivory face as she took in both FBI Agents in front of her glass desk.

'' Do you Ms Priestly know the real Andy Sachs?''

Miranda's brow rose. Of course she knew Sachs sort of, she was from Ohio, was young and very naive and blindly insipid about right and wrong and also a quitter with a thin skin. Miranda also knew NY would eat her alive.

''Here let me acquaint you with her.'' Ramon produced a folder for her to see for herself.

Introducing Andy's former boss to her last assistant.

Miranda gripped the edge of her desk as she was shown more than she wished to know about Andy, flickering her disgusted blue eyes on each page of a full file dossier on Andy Sachs.

In Miranda's outraged opinion, Human Resources hadn't done a good security check. How in the world did HR not discover any of this about Andrea?

Agent Ramon supplied her. ''We sealed her records but we've been surveillancing Andy for a long time. She's been in and out of trouble for years. Her parents were drug traffickers.''

''No more.'' Miranda pushed the file away. She'd actually trusted Andy.

Andy had serious criminal ties. Miranda couldn't believe she let Andy near her children and in her house.

Sachs had a criminal record.

Ramon lied to Priestly that Andy was involved in many criminal activities since fifteen and she had fatally harmed a federal agent today being pursued to be brought into federal custody. Shown CCTV photos of Andy being chased downtown.

''Sachs escaped and is on the run.''

''If she was to come in contact with you or anyone here at Runway. Call me. This is my number. That is my direct line. Ms Priestly. As warning Andy Sachs is a very dangerous individual.''

Miranda took his card. Read it. Agent Ramon d y Machadiaz.

Both Agents left her. Miranda held the card still, Andréa was a criminal.

Miranda couldn't believe it. Andréa certainly fooled her with her fake wholesomeness.

* * *

Ramon calmly spoke on the phone ''No I have to see her boyfriend Nate.'' as he rode on an elevator down to the Elias Clarke lobby. The concha mujer with the blanca hair was a dead end and without a doubt, no friend of Andy Sachs, his target.

He hadn't seen little Andy in such a long time. It would simply be lovely to catch up and meet again with her.

A reunion of sorts, he was so looking forward to seeing Andy after so long and cut her flapping tongue out. Chismosa. He'd feed her tongue to his dogs what he should have done, the last time they met.

The real FBI Agent Ramon d y Machadiaz was dead. Killed by him and assuming his identity, Miranda Priestly had no idea who was in her office earlier.

The El Cortador Labios.

Touching his Santa Muerte necklace. Soon. Sachs you'll meet me. Death.

* * *

Miranda told Nigel all about Andy.

''Six? A criminal wanted by the FBI.'' Nigel shook his head in utter disbelief. Was this a joke?

Nigel sobered at Miranda's seriousness.

''Not Six. Miranda please Six wouldn't do any of that. She's a good person…remember when she brought in those specialty cookies on that holiday…she'd made them. Come on Andy baked for us and even gave some to the twins after you had Cara taste one. You said it was quaint.''

Nigel knew enough not to defend Andy to Miranda anymore. Dropping the subject of Six. Nigel knew many things and one of them was that Six wasn't a violent criminal.

Miranda numbly told both if Andy was seen that the FBI left a number to call.

All of them saw on Emily's Mac computer screen, breaking news a smiling picture of Andy. Local channel 7 reported that Andy Sachs was a person of interest.

Emily was still in shock. Andy seemed so harmless and well sort of dorky.

* * *

Cass saw Mom was late, they needed to be ready for tonight's car trip to their beach house for summer vacation, Mom was going to drive them in a rented station wagon not Roy it would just be the three of them, singing along to the radio. Cassidy had been busy, adding supplies they'd need.

Adding a jumbo bag of marshmallows for s'mores and a badminton kit and Frisbee and boogie boards. More things Cassidy had stuffed in her suitcase and Car's.

Patricia was coming also, Emily had picked up at the vet, Patricia's pills for the ride.

Letting Patricia who was barking at the kitchen door, out in the back garden, the dog bounded out after something in the dark. ''No. Patty. Come. '' Patricia always chased Mrs Van Leeuwen's cat. Caroline called the huge St Bernard back.

''Patricia not near Mom's roses.''

Saw something move outside, Cassidy nudged Caroline who also saw it. Someone was there, both saw them in the shadows of the manicured garden. An intruder.

Scared but bravely bluffing Caroline spoke to them.

''He-Hello. Who's there? We have 911 on hold. The police are on their way. So you better just leave us alone.'' Caroline's voice shook with fear, shaking with her sister next to her.

Cassidy began shining a flash light on them near the far wall with roses growing up it.

Both twins saw them slowly approaching.

Andy groaned in pain as she saw how much she'd frightened both redheads in front of her, pulling off a hood. Cassidy and Caroline knew her.

''Andy?''

It was her. Mom's last assistant. The same one who got them the unpublished Harry Potter book. Who actually use to talk to them every evening Andy brought The Book and Mom's dry cleaning. Andy was cool and she baked for them once even Emily tried one. Half of one.

Andy was clasping the wall so not to collapse down to her knees, hurt. Andy's normally warm cognac brown eyes were in pain and glassy.

''I need both of you to help me.'' Andy asked.

''Okay.''

Cassidy saw blood.

Both twins heard Mom's key in the door. ''Bobbseys I'm home.'' Miranda called as she armed the alarm.

Turning the corner into the kitchen, blue eyes colliding with Andy Sachs.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy saw Miranda knew. Stepping back from her, Miranda was grabbed hard by Andy and to her.

''Miranda I'm not going to hurt you.'' Andy said this calmly to her.

Miranda Priestly usually was never rendered speechless, her blue eyes saw Andréa in her home with shorter hair, dyed and then Miranda saw blood.

On Andy's hands.

Where were the girls, if Andréa had done anything to her daughters, Miranda would personally make sure Andy was wallowing in prison for the rest of her revolting criminally depraved life.

James her first husband, her girls father was a lawyer. Miranda's Ex was one of the best attorney's in Manhattan and his new wife Maddie was once a prominent DA and now a Supreme Court judge in high profile crimes. The law was very much on her side.

Andréa would rot on death row if she'd harmed her and James's babies.

''Cassidy and Caroline are…Miranda hoped Andy hadn't done anything to them.

''Both are safe. Upstairs. Miranda.''

Staring at blood on Andy's hand. Miranda did not believe this.

''Miranda I just need from you... Miranda cut Andy off. ''What do you plan to take from me, money is that it Andréa? Or no a car just go ahead take them but if you've hurt my twins in anyway, I swear, I will make sure you are captured and convicted and spend the rest of your worthless fucking excuse for a life incarcerated.''

Andy knew the more waspish Miranda's voice became the more icily furious she was, this was far scarier she had raised her voice at Andy and sworn.

Andy never thought Miranda knew how to.

Miranda Priestly, La Priestly, Feared Editor of Runway was looking at Andy like she was absolute scum.

''Miranda their fine I swear.'' Andy held Miranda's angry eyes burning into hers.

Snorting at Andy.

''Andréa, you killed that FBI agent do you feel anything about that.'' Miranda's voice shook, saw Andy heard it. Miranda Priestly's voice did not shake.

Andy's dark brows furrowed at Miranda. ''Yes. I did kill him. Miranda and no I don't. It was a necessity. I'd do it again if I had to.''

Miranda was taken aback at Andréa's vacant blankness at killing another human being. It was true Andréa really was everything in that file that Agent Machadiaz had shown her today.

Had no remorse. If any. Zero concern. A sociopath who was involved in Narco terrorism and drug trafficking.

''Miranda. How do you know that?''

''It's on the news.'' Miranda quickly supplied. Agent Ramon's words. Andy is a very dangerous individual.

Andy grabbed a remote control flipping on the kitchen television. Brown eyes grew wide in shock, there Andy was, on every news channel. Andy couldn't believe it as a local news anchor reported on an NYPD bulletin with her description which was city wide. Considered armed and dangerous.

Andy was now on CNN.

Andy knew this wasn't standard WITSEC protocol. What in the hell was going on?

Andy paced. What was she going to do?

Miranda watched Andy closely, saw agitation in her once trusted assistant's face, if only she could get to her phone. Call Agent Ramon. This would all be over. Andrea would be arrested and then everything would be back to normal.

''Andy here's a first aid kit. Sorry, we only have 500 dollars.'' Cassidy ran in. ''Mom.'' Caroline greeted Miranda with a side hug.

Miranda saw both Cassidy and Caroline didn't appear to be injured. Andy hadn't hurt them, had told her the truth, but still was stealing from them.

Andy took the kit from Caroline with a hiss of thanks, clutching at her side. ''Guys why don't you both go watch TV.''

Miranda made to correct Andrea daring to tell her daughters what to do, realised Andy didn't want them to see this.

Holding a dish towel to her wound, crumpling it on the counter, unzipping her dark jacket, Miranda saw it was Andy's blood, pulling up her shirt, wincing in pain.

It was a flesh wound. Andy pressed peroxide to it, hissing as it burned and began searching in her bag for surgical adhesive or gorilla glue, found it, unscrewed the cap and began using it on the wound to close it.

A pair of alert blue eyes watched Andy work.

''Miranda I need you to help me.''

Soft tapered fingers taped a bandage to Andy's bare skin.

''What are you going to do with us?'' Andy blinked her eyes open to Miranda staring at her. Honestly Andy didn't know what to do now.

Breaking and entering, a home invasion of Miranda's townhouse, add it to committing murder. Hey maybe being caught and tortured beheaded or burnt alive to death by the Cartel would be quicker.

''I need to make a call.'' Dialling a number Andy had memorised along with Miranda's once. A message came on for Andy. ''I'm sorry your call can not be completed. Please try again.''

Andy tried to redial, the number was out of service. Strange.

Slamming the receiver down. This was not happening, Andy ran a frustrated hand in her short hair.

''Andréa please give yourself up.'' Miranda stated, using her tactician mind that made million dollar decisions daily against Andrea.

''Andréa please listen to me. I see you're in trouble and I'm sure that you not harming us will work in your favour. I will tell them you've made no indication of violence towards me or the girls.'' Miranda would try to convince Agent Ramon not to hurt Andy as she was taken in custody.

Andy gave a humourless laugh. ''You mean that I haven't harmed you yet Miranda.''

Miranda swallowed at Andy's words. Somewhere inside Andréa she wouldn't. Couldn't. Could she?

Miranda didn't honestly know. She'd never truly known her last assistant apparently.

''Will you still hurt us?'' Andy wouldn't for all the world hurt them, but Miranda didn't need to know that and by her worried blue eyes thought Andy actually would.

Did Miranda have such little faith in Andy? Miranda always could push Andy's buttons like no one else, she actually thought Andy would hurt her. Never. Andy was in love with her the most exasperating frustrating woman she'd ever known or once a few weeks ago worked for.

Had to quell that feeling, desire down. Miranda couldn't know ever.

Besides Andy was revolting to her and should be in jail.

Andy heard the doorbell ring. ''Up.'' Andy took Miranda's arm, grasping it strongly and in her other hand a gun pointed into her silk blouse back. Andrea had a gun. Trembling as Andy prodded her to move with a gun without bullets.

Andy saw who it was. Stephen. Her night was officially gone to crap.

''What is he doing here?'' Andy asked her. Behind Miranda who almost gasped at Andy's longer frame pressed to her and her lips brushing her ear, pushed to the front door.

''Stephen is hoping to join us in the Hamptons this week. I think he got my message today to come by if he could make it, I was driving the girls and I up tonight for six weeks holiday before you came back into my life.'' Miranda informed Andy.

Andy glared, Stephen Tomlinson was back in Miranda's life, still her husband. ''Make him go away.'' Andy demanded of Miranda coldly.

Stephen Tomlinson was on the front step ringing again. The lights were on.

Rang again.

Miranda motioned by Andy to answer, she opened the front door ajar.

''Stephen.'' Miranda greeted him, trying to sound like herself. Calm and in control inside terrified. Would Andréa shoot her?

Stephen's brooks brothers tie was loose, smiling at Miranda. ''Miranda good you haven't left yet. I thought I'd might have missed you three. So how about we all go together. I'll drive. We can stop at that diner that the girls like. Randi did you hear about that murder today, wasn't Andy Sachs that assistant of yours?

Andy's wary eyes caught Miranda's startled eyes.

Stephen saw her, holding a gun to his wife's back.

Without warning barged in, Stephen had played college football, tackled Andy strongly who grunted from the force and was pinned by him as Andy struggled against him, yelping as he contacted her wound. Stephen grabbed the gun from her.

''Stephen. No.''

Tried it, nothing. It wasn't loaded. Stephen struck Andy out cold with it.

* * *

Agent Ramon was just about to knock on Nate Cooper's door in Boston, answering his phone.

''Ms Priestly yes of course. Andy Sachs is there. A home invasion. I will send my best agents to collect her.'' Ramon was amiable to Miranda. ''Yes Ms Priestly this ordeal will be all behind you soon.''

Ramon whose real name was Raul had her finally. Kissing his amulet. Santa Muerte delivered her to him.

Nate Cooper was one lucky hombre, no one wanted a visit with Raul on their doorstep.

Often he was the last person a victim saw. Raul also liked to keep pieces of them.

Raul dialled a number, his eyes. ''Reyes go to this address. Matar Blanca cabellera mujer cualesquiera otros cierran. Acabemos con esto. Traéme Andrés Sachs.'' (Kill the white hair lady and any others close. Be done with it. Bring me Andy Sachs.)

* * *

No bullets. The gun wasn't loaded. Miranda couldn't understand. Andy wasn't armed. Stephen had tied an unconscious Andy to a dining room chair.

Prone and slunk, Stephen had struck her hard. Miranda had cried out when she thought Stephen was going to shoot Andrea, perplexed to why she did that. Shaking. It was obviously shock, Miranda weakly reasoned to herself that she didn't want to see Andrea get hurt.

Why would she care if Andy was shot or badly hurt, she was a criminal?

Miranda had just shakily called Agent Ramon, Miranda reached out to touch Andy's slack face, almost stroking it. Stopping herself from doing so.

''I'm sorry Andrea I hope you get the help you need.''

Andy blinked awake, her lids opening slowly as she felt Miranda touch, close to her.

Moved stiffly Andy felt the knots digging into her wrist, bound, what was Stephen an eagle scout too other than a bulldozer at tackles, was lucky her ribs weren't broken.

Andy was bruised and ached all over. ''Miranda who did you call?'' Miranda saw Andy was now awake.

Miranda was pretending to ignore her. Stephen heard the door.

''I'll get it.''

''Miranda tell me who did you call? Damn it. Look at me and answer me.'' Andy snarled.

''Agent Ramon de Cruz y Machadiaz.'' Miranda snapped.

Andy blinked. ''Machadiaz.'' Miranda saw Andy knew him. ''He knew my father. Call him back please and ask him if he remembers serving at the US mission in Bogotá. That he saved my Dad's life in an ambush. What was the name of our dog and what did my Mom make for dinner that night he met her and me?''

Miranda didn't know why but she did so. Dialling Agent Ramon's number.

Ramon answered his phone.

''Hello again Agent Machadiaz.''

Raul spoke into his phone. ''Call me Ramon. Miranda. What can I do for you? My Agent should be at your door in a few minutes.''

''Andréa here just wanted to ask if you remember her father?''

Raul did indeed remember Andy Sachs padre and her beautiful mother as he killed them. ''Of course.''

Miranda asked. ''You knew him in Bogotá Andy says, you saved his life and Ramon do you remember what her dog's name was called and her mother's dish she served you when you met her?''

''Yes that's right I did save him. Miranda may I speak to Andy for a moment.''

Held the receiver to Andy's ear.

''Hola Andrés it has been a long time Bonita niña do you remember when I tasted your mother as she screamed and your little brother Samuel his tears. Such a cry-baby No. I will see you soon. Andy.''

Ramon clicked end call.

Dialling Reyes. '' Violación the Blanca cabellera Mujer hacer Andrés ver.'' (Rape the white hair woman. make Andrés watch)

Reyes stood at the townhouse door. Stephen was answering it.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyes stepped inside the townhouse, to Raul he was _cuaz_ which in his language of Q'eqchi' meant "Brother", an ex Kaibiles who worked freelance with Mexico's Los Zetas and the Maras and also now for their boss La Vos.

Reyes was very apt at inflicting sadist torture on victims it didn't matter if they were women or children. Just _Cucaracha_ s (Cockroaches) to Reyes.

Stephen saw his badge.

''Mr.?''

''Tomlinson. I'm Miranda's husband.''

Reyes smiled at Stephen who turned to show him to Andy Sachs. This evening had been a nightmare, forget the trip up to the Beach house, tomorrow morning Stephen would book plane tickets to somewhere tropical with a private beach, to unwind and forget all of this, Stephen was still seething inside at seeing that assistant holding a gun to Miranda made his blood boil.

When Sachs was sentenced, Stephen would endeavour she didn't get off on any technicality. Threatening his wife, Andy Sachs was lucky to be alive if that gun had been loaded.

Stephen knew without hesitation he would have fired it at her.

Stephen led the Agent to Andy tied on a chair in the dining room.

Stephen had made sure the girls were upstairs to spare Cassidy and Caroline from all of this.

Reyes studied Tomlinson. Nice suit. Wealthy and privileged. Looking at a portrait of young girls with Senora Priestly. Twin ninas. Reyes enjoyed children. So innocent.

Normally Reyes would have liked to draw out killing but he had to do this quickly. Reyes skills at killing came as naturally as breathing for him as an ex Kaibiles which were infamous for their reputed practice of forcing recruits to kill animals, which includes raising a pet and bonding with it before killing and eating it, as well as biting the heads off live chickens. In addition, recruits like Reyes were shot and forced to perform field surgery on themselves, to learn pain.

''This way.''

Miranda passed them both going upstairs to check on the girls who were upstairs.

Raul words made Reyes smile at her. Very pretty he'd enjoy being inside her.

''When you are ready Ms. Priestly. I'll take your statement.'' Reyes almost was enjoying this game, thinking he was FBI.

Andy's brown eyes knew this wasn't an FBI agent. He was one of them.

Andy tried to get Stephen's eye that something was wrong.

Stephen indicated Andy's bag, Reyes poured it out. Taser. Naughty, naughty Andy this was not allowed for civilians in the state of New York. Illegal to be in her possession.

''Mr Tomlinson if you'd like to tell me what happened.''

''Sure. Can I have a drink?''

''Please do. Make yourself comfortable.''

Stephen poured a scotch neat for himself, turning his back on Reyes who smiled at the foolish _coche_ (pig) who slipped on a pair of gloves.

Stephen didn't know what hit him, Andy didn't have time to warn him, a blade swiped across as Stephen gurgled blood.

''Buenos Noches Andy. Raul sent me.''

Andy swallowed as he brushed his gloved fingertip on her lip then across her cheekbone. Leaving a mark of Stephen's blood on Andy's warm skin like a streak.

''I am Reyes.''

Andy heard Miranda coming downstairs. Covering Andy's mouth up.

Wagging his finger, clicking his tongue. ''Shhh…No spoiling this. My fun and pleasure of Miranda and I getting more acquainted. Have a little chit chat.''

Caressing Andy's face soothingly with his thumb probing into Andy's bone. ''I'm going to slowly fuck her right as you watch. Si. Andy. Raul told me how sweet your Mommy tasted. All you could do was watch and do nothing. When _Mir-an-da_ begs me to stop I'll cut her throat. So she'll die with me inside her.''

Andy's eyes were dark on him. If he laid one finger on Miranda. She'd…

Miranda almost was sick. He'd killed Stephen.

Miranda saw it happen on the monitor upstairs, which was on to observe Cara when she was here with the twins, Stephen was lifeless on the floor, had locked Cassidy and Caroline in her bedroom tried the phone for 911, jammed, Miranda searched through her night stand drawer for it, curling around the aerosol, holding it, it was pepper spray.

It was all she had. Her IPhone was in her bag downstairs.

Stepped downstairs, Miranda saw him forcing herself to appear calm like she didn't just witness him slit Stephen's throat.

''Ms Priestly if you'd like to tell me your statement. Then this will all be over and you can forget all this happened to you.''

Reyes smiled at her. He was going to enjoy her. Flawless.

Miranda held it, in her palm, Reyes saw her shaking as he realised Priestly had witnessed what happened, her fearful blue eyes told him so, just as Reyes's eyes were sprayed with a burning mist.

Miranda didn't know that Reyes had been trained to be subjected to pepper spray, his dead eyes burned like hell as she became fuzzy in his impaired vision as his lungs felt like he'd breathed in thousands of needles, running for the door as Miranda was turning the handle which would trigger the alarm yanked back by Reyes who'd chased and grabbed her blindly.

''That was very stupid. Puta.'' Licking her ear. Miranda struggled to get free from him, using her sharp heel as he easily held her.

Andy yelled hotly out at him. ''Get away from her.'' Struggling with the knots to get free. Damn Stephen. Her wrist were getting raw and bloody as she pulled again. Had to get free and get him away from Miranda.

''Miranda I hope you don't mind Andy will be watching. So don't be shy.'' Chortling Reyes began smoothly stroking her white hair. Saw Miranda backing up, afraid of him. Good. Reyes found fear made him hard.

Backhanded, Reyes always enjoyed this part. The many women who he'd violated would typically scream or pray or beg or weep or close their eyes and try to not be there. Fighting him off always made him in a bad mood.

Reyes had a very short fuse when it came to his temper.

Pushing his thumb into her mouth tracing a bloom of blood. Smearing it out. Touching coral lips he was going to enjoy filling full with him. Staining her.

Miranda knew he was going to assault her, reaching behind for a weapon, for anything, finding nothing to prevent a rape. Threw a centrepiece as Reyes advanced on her.

The back of her knees hit the dining room table.

Reyes pushed her down on it.

''I am going enjoy riding you.'' Gripping her by her jaw, Reyes began ripping her blouse, pawing her breasts and wrenching Miranda's skirt and pulling her panties down. Swallowing down bile as Miranda felt his weight atop her.

''Don't touch her! Get off her you sonuva...Miranda it's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm going to kill you.'' Andy warned Reyes.

Clawed at by Miranda, her nails scraped at his face. Licking her neck as he unzipped himself.

Andy stared ahead at Miranda who had squeezed her blue eyes shut.

She would kill him. Had to get free and stop him from raping Miranda.

Silently Andy twisted her hands behind her back, she gripped her left hand with her right thumb. Slowly, she pulled her left thumb out of its socket. The digit folded unnaturally into her palm, as Andy slid the rope over her hand. An icy calm overtook Andy.

Free.

Stood up, Andy grasped the Taser that had been discarded earlier. Volting it.

Reyes on top of Miranda went limp.

Pushed off of her.

''Miranda.''

Blue eyes opened to Andy.

Saw Miranda was a mess.

Andy felt her shaking, began soft ministrations of comfort, wiping off blood on her coral lips, brushing her soft ivory skin, reaching out her hand reassuring. Andy's whole lean frame stiffened as Miranda collapsed into her.

Held. Miranda was rocked gently but strong by Andy, her slender warm fingers stroked Miranda's silver hair, wiping tears from her splendid eyes. ''Miranda…please you have to…please…we have to go now.''

Andy let go of her, averting her eyes almost shyly at Miranda's nakedness of her breasts. Miranda began covering herself.

''Go get the girls and be ready to leave in a few minutes.''

Miranda was still shaking with shock. ''What are you going to do? Andy?''

''Have a little _chit chat_ with him. Whatever you hear do not come back in this room. Understand.'' Andy firmly stated.

Miranda rushed upstairs.

Andy had once seen people like Reyes handiwork in hurting people first-hand. Killing her family just like that and Andy had been able to do nothing to stop it. Shaking off that memory of that day.

Andy clenched her teeth, pushing him into a chair. Still limp from the full volt Taser bringing him down, tonight for Reyes the tables had turn.

Tying him up. Ripping a piece of drape to gag him. Studying his Santa Muerte necklace, pulling it off. It wasn't the one she wanted to find.

Andy stepped out into the hall, going to find what she'd need to do this.

Covering Stephen's body up, shutting his eyes. Andy scrolled Reye's phone, writing down each number. It was a burn phone. Andy took his car keys, pressing them found which parked vehicle through the curtains, the lights blinking on a black SUV, Andy dialled the police reporting a suspicious vehicle dealing drugs in Miranda's neighbourhood.

As if she was citizen watch.

Turning his phone off. Now it was just him and her.

Andy was going to use skills her Dad once had. Traits honed in Andy's bones who'd sworn she'd never use. Repressed them down, deep down. Her father was once the best operative at extracting information from people he'd interrogated, she was about to attempt the same to her new cuate. (buddy)

Andy turned a dining room chair around placing it right across from him. Sitting down and waiting for Reyes to wake up.

Cold brown eyes focused on him, saw Reyes was starting to come to.

Placing a lighter and knife on the table near her.

''Good Reyes your awake. Let's get to know each other.'' Andy smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy saw the camera. Switched it off the feed. Miranda didn't need to see this. It would be unpleasant.

Mr Andrew or Mr George or Mr Cain Ramirez of Táchira. Andy's father was known as all of those names.

Andy's parent was a clandestine Covert and Paramilitary Operations Specialist with SAD in Pseudo operations against Narco terrorism and black ops and false flag and it was rumoured if you saw him on the streets of a Latin American capital you knew a coup was about to happen. An expert at killing with stealth and surety.

Also was once a Scalphunter, the last thing you saw when the Agency wanted to cut ties with you and have your head covered with a black hood.

Reyes. Knew of Andy's father. Feared. This Andy Sachs was not to him just a _silly little puta._

''My dad once told me all about what he did for a living. Yeah see he was really drunk one night and I made him tell me and he told me a lot of things about his skills. When he taught the death squads. Reyes you know what he really hated. Rapists. Yes. What you are. Used to just set him off. You almost raped someone who I love with all my heart.''

Reyes took in Andy Sachs. She was an arepera. Bent. Made a crude gesture to Andy. ''Tortilerra.''

''Ah Miranda the rich Blanca mujer.'' Lazily inclining his head. '' Soo nice. Being inside her mouth. Soft. Smooth. Very silky. I like my women to feel like that.''

Clicking his tongue at Andy. ''Shame you've not tasted her too. You haven't, have you? But you want to. I can smell you want to fuck her. Crave to. To Taste her. You want to be inside her. Owning her. Feel her cry out.''

''Shut up about Miranda like that.'' Reyes was crossing a line for Andy.

''Why she's a beautiful woman. Ripe. Make me. _Andy_.''

''Ay yi yi. Sin dick.'' Cupped Andy between the legs. Struck Reyes off, hard across the face.

Tasting his blood. Reyes knew he'd hit a nerve.

Andy showed the knife blade to him. ''I bet you're wondering what this is for?'' Reyes just smirked at Andy hand tremoring, beginning to laugh at her. ''

''Hmm. You think this is funny huh?'' Laughing with him, holding the lighter in her other hand. Clicking it right to his nose.

''You're going to wish you never touched a hair on Miranda's head.'' Andy calmly informed. ''Reyes. This.'' Holding the folding knife. ''If he was alive and here, this would be used to cut your fingers off, one by one and this, this is to stop the bleeding.''

Holding the lighter, the flame to cauterise them.

''But I'm not going to do that to you.'' Andy said with conviction to Reyes. ''No. I am not like you.'' Andy knew though it was hardwired in her matter. A piece. Just a small part was like him. Possibly darker because her Dad could turn it on and off.

''You maim with cruelty, callousness, and viciousness. No mercy.''

''Guilty.'' Reyes curled his mouth into a cruel smile. Weak and pathetic. What was she going to call the police on him? She couldn't. Every police officer in the city were looking for her.

Andy began pulling out his gag. ''I am just sweating my balls off in fear, here. End me now. Like your Papi.'' Still gripping the knife saw Andy tremble. Laughing again richly at her harshly.

''I am going to ask questions. If you don't answer fully and truthfully, you will suffer much more than you have to. If you look at me the wrong way. Reyes you will regret it.''

Timing her digital wrist watch. ''Now tell me about Raul Aurelio Arias. Reyes. I am asking nicely.''

Reyes chewed flem in his mouth and spat at Andy. Breathing hard still restrained. ''Reyes is going to cut no saw off your head pretty brown eyes. I am going to finish my loving Miranda and maybe if I really enjoy her…Reyes looked at the portrait of them. Drew Andy's eyes to it.

'' I'll do her little girls. Be their first.'' Licking his lips with his tongue salaciously. ''Nobody forgets their first. Do you think they'll cry out for Mommy or bleed.'' Looking pleasurably at Andy. ''I think both.''

That did it, this piece of filth talking about Miranda and her twins like that. She never let anger control her. Hate once. That day Andy had been paralyzed with horror and then rage.

Her dad had once said. Adapt or die. It sure as hell was time to adapt. Her lesson begins. Andy was going to step over a line.

Andy really hated rapists and also child predators. ''You're a very sick person. Reyes.''

Relishing Andy's discomfort. ''Si.''

With quick reflexes used the knife. ''Quiet.'' Covering Reyes mouth with her palm as Andy still held her knife in his kneecap. ''I don't want your screams upsetting them.'' Left the blade in Reyes's knee.

''You shouldn't have said that about Miranda's daughters to me.'' Pushing the gag back in his mouth.

Andy wiped the spit off her face coolly, taking the Taser. Cranking the volt up a bit and pointing it right at Reyes. Whose eyes now did show fear at Andy.

The skill was there. Andy just kept it dormant. Increased the voltage a little notch higher as it contacted with Reyes's skin. Burning tissue as his eyes rolled back in excruciating pain from where it was pointed to.

Pushed it slowly to the highest voltage.

Finished. Andy had used the Taser in a way not recommended by the manufacturer. Reyes's groin was burnt and smoking. His heart gave out eventually.

Shutting the door on him. Later from a payphone, Andy would call the police to Miranda's home as soon as they were gone. Andy went upstairs in search of Miranda.

Andy called out for Miranda softly searching as she heard them in what had to be a bedroom, rapping on the door. ''Miranda. Cassidy. Caroline open the door. It's me Andy.''

Cassidy answered. ''Make sure it is Andy for sure. Mom. What is your favourite flavour of brownie? Favourite Harry Potter scene.''

''Mint Chocolate. The Mirror of Erised and the Doe Patronus in the Forest of Dean.''

''It's her. Mom.''

The lock was turned as the door opened for Andy who met Miranda's frightened blue eyes. ''He's gone and he's not going to bother you anymore. Ever.''

Andy came closer to them. Saw Miranda was trying to not show Cassidy and Caroline that something had happened to her. ''We have to go right now.''

''Please just let me call the police.'' Miranda had both girls clinging to her.

Shaking her head calmly at her old boss. ''No police.''

Andy was vehemently against that. That bastard downstairs had a real FBI badge. No way was she being handed over to the police to be killed by Raul's men in transit. Or worse have something happen to Miranda or the twins and not be able to prevent it.

Andy knew by instinct, Raul would butcher them. Andy knew he would kill three of the most important people to her. Painfully and barbarically. Even just for being involved in this now.

''No, I am taking you somewhere safe.''

Miranda drew a calming composed breath. ''Where Andrea?''

''You'll see Miranda.''

Cassidy asked Andy. ''Can we take Patricia.''

''Sure.''

* * *

Andy drove the station wagon. Hoped they still had a late night laundromat/dry cleaners here as she braked. Miranda hadn't ever been in a neighbourhood like this, it would be too dangerous in a limo driven by Roy.

It was late now, tonight around 11pm, Andy took the keys so Miranda didn't drive away. ''I'll be a few minutes.''

Took Miranda's phone also Andy couldn't risk it. Locked inside with a cry of. ''Andrea open this door now.'' Trying the door which made Miranda know they were locked in, as she was ignored by Andy who jogged across the street.

Andy stepped inside. Watched by the burly man at the counter who appeared to be watching the late night television. Andy browsed, putting her bag down on the counter. Andy kept her head tucked down.

''How much for a washer and dryer?''

''4.50 for the washer and the same for a dryer.''

Andy took off her jacket. ''I need this cleaned.''

Saw Andy's bloodied jacket. ''Might take a few hours. That's hard to get out.'' Fingering the dark blood.

Andy held it in her hand with her hoodie concealing her face.

Placing it down on the counter. ''I need to see the Brokers. Give them this.'' The Brokers dealt in information. Like a commodity. The cashier picked it up and left her standing there waiting, ducking into the back room.

Andy heard the shotgun click. ''Easy. I'm just going to take off my hood.''

''Hands. Turn around. Slow.'' Andy did so. Hands up.

Rafael Murrieta's dark eyes widened at her. He hadn't seen her for years.

''Dios. Andy?''

''I need your help.''

Miranda saw him with Andy approaching her car. Unlocking it. Miranda had no choice but to be led inside.

He had to be a criminal, by his associates actually sons Dario and Ciro in white undershirts and gangster low slung baggy jeans, carrying one sleeping twin each upstairs. Passing Our Lady of Guadeloupe shrine with candles. Scanning the room they were taken to, Miranda saw it was clean.

Dario went to park Miranda's car in the garage.

''Don't be afraid, your safe here. Trust me. Sleep.'' Andy said. Shutting the door.

Miranda sat down on the bed. Not knowing if she was safe or not.

Staring into space. ''Look at me Andy.'' Paz, Andy's old niñera was wiping off blood splatter on Andy's face who was shaking from everything that happened tonight.

Looking at her hands, she had killed to men tonight. Both were necessary to survive.

Almost too strongly hugged as Andy winced in pain, lifted and saw the bandage crusted with blood.

''Stop coddling Andy she's a Ramirez she can take a little blood.'' Rafael offered a beer cheerfully. ''Ciro help stitch her up.'' Ciro was like a blood brother to Andy once.

Examining the wound. Stephen had opened it earlier from being tackled.

''I'm fine. Can you go and see that Miranda's okay? One of Raul's men almost violated her tonight.''

Paz and Rafael's eyes asked her. ''I took care of him.''

Andy saw her face on more news channels. She was the lead story in virtually every major newspaper and television news program across the state of New York.

Most wanted.

Even her next door neighbor was implying Andy was criminally inclined. Shaking her head at his words of being a loner. Even the NY Mirror Editor was implying things that weren't true.

Her jaw tightened. The report said she had taken Miranda and the twins' hostage and killed Stephen Tomlinson in cold blood along with another FBI Agent trying to take her into custody.

One wild story said a violent carjacking she'd committed an hour ago.

Earlier Andy had called it in to the authorities. Left a mark on Reyes to show he wasn't FBI but Cartel. Leaving the authorities breadcrumbs of who Reyes was really and who he was working for Raul's boss, El Jefe. The Campos. The Voice.

Paz went upstairs to meet Miranda.

''Raf. I got burned.''

Rafael agreed. ''The question is by who. Andy.''

''I don't know but I am going to find out.'' Andy had a hunch it was a NOC list and book-key to decrypt her Witness Protection Program Identity and maybe others. Somebody sold her out to Raul.

Her head was the Cartel's now.

Andy had to look up her father's old friend. ''I have to go see somebody who may know more. Raf I need a gun. Like my fathers. Also some sufentanil. Who is La Voce's distributor here in NY?''

Rafael knew Paz would be furious with him, a modified Sig Sauer no problem, sufentanil might take a couple of hours.

''The cartel man is Memmo a little puke. Takes payments of protection in Little Dominica. Has a bunch of Nuyoricans as enforcers but he's been helping himself to the product.''

Telling Andy how and where to find him. ''Very subtle.''

Andy knew Rafael meant flashy.

''Rest Andy.'' Andy shut her eyes in the kitchen chair, just for a minute she'd give in.

Rafael studied Andy who he hadn't seen since she was fifteen. Hoped her exhaustion helped her not to dream of her dead family.

Rafael remained vigil, patting the bloodshot St Bernard.

 _Upstairs_

''Paz smiled in greeting Miranda's saw her rumpled clothes, Dario had brought a few of their suitcases up. Miranda hearing the door, went protectively closer to Cassidy and Caroline who both were sleeping.

''Hello. I'm a friend of Andy's. My name is Paz. You are Miranda.'' Paz was warm and seemed like a good person. In appearance she didn't seem like a hardened criminal.

Miranda was offered a shower. Blue eyes narrowed, now felt sick again she did want to get the smell of him off of her. Still shaking from the attack.

''Its shock. It will end.'' Paz touched her shoulder. ''He didn't.'' Miranda shook her head. No but he'd come so close to.

Torn she didn't want to leave Cassidy and Caroline with a stranger. ''Don't worry your daughters are safe with me. Please go. Everything will be fine. Andy will make it so.''

Fine. Would it ever be?

Almost jumped at a loud bark of a laugh downstairs. ''My husband. Rafael. I've been trying to tame and civilise him for years. It's a losing battle.''

Miranda began asking Paz. ''Where is Andrea? How do you know her?''

''Andrea is with him. Knowing my husband planning to start a war around our kitchen table. I have known Andy since her first breath.''

Miranda was shown to the bathroom. Closing the door, sunk down into tears.

Took everything off and threw it out. Stepping under a warm shower and scrubbing him off.

* * *

Bare feet in a fluffy robe stepped downstairs.

''Dario listen to your old man so there I was holding a gun to this EZNIC, Extremist Zealot Nutbag in Charge. Andy's Papi just calmly introduces himself saying he's relieved of his duties. That guy had one forced permanent resignation and also one hell of a Mala Noches.''

Ciro offered Andy a cerveza or a corona. Clinking his glass bottle neck. Took a swig.

All four saw her. Two pit bulls at their feet with Patricia on the tiles. A monitor watching outside. Blue eyes saw cigars in their mouths and stacks of currency along with weapons. ''Manners. Give the lady a seat.'' Swotted Ciro who moved up from his seat.

Calmly and waspishly Miranda addressed the only person she knew in this room. ''Andrea. I want to know what you intend to do with us.'' Not taking a seat offered. ''I do have money.''

''What do you mean Miranda?'' Andy stopped her smoking.

''I mean why are we here? I still want you to go to the police. Please just turn yourself in and I'll tell them what happened with that man.''

Andy shook her head. That was not an option right now. ''No. Miranda. I'm not going to the police. Miranda just go upstairs and get some sleep ok?''

''Why should I? Give me my phone. I need to call James and tell him what has happened?'' Miranda wanted to call him now.

''Miranda. No. I can't do that.''

Andy got up and grabbed the remote turning on the television.

Andy showed her the newscast. ''But you didn't kill Stephen.'' Miranda saw who did. Him. '' That man in my house who tried to attack me, is he dead?''

Andy looked hard at Miranda and spoke truthfully. ''Yes.''

''You killed him?'' Miranda asked. Not hiding her fear of Andy. Shuddered at Andy.

''Yes I did.''

''Listen to me you have to stay here it's the only place where you'll be safe. Raul who you know as Ramon will butcher you and Cassidy and Caroline have no doubt of this Miranda, he will. Please just trust me for once.'' Andy brows furrowed. Miranda Priestly really frustrated her at times.

''Like in Paris. Andrea no I do not trust you Andrea but right now I have to, now don't I. Who knows what you might do to us. Since you kill with impunity and so freely.''

Andy looked at Miranda, her mouth firming. ''You actually think I am like that bastard tonight. Thanks a lot Miranda for telling me what you see when you look at me.''

Rafael was watching both interact closely. Miranda was beautiful without question but gutsy and not backing down from Andy.

Rafael's cell rang with a contact who had the sufentanil.

Andy spoke in fluent Spanish to Rafael and Ciro. ''Look after Miranda and the twins. Like blood. I gotta find a new amigo or two.'' Saw Andy's dry humour.

''Make friends nicely Andy. Take Dario with you.'' Andy refused at first. Rafael insisted.

''I'll just remove myself from your sight. Miranda. Luego.'' Andy said this hollowly, staring at her.

Rafael watched Andy leave. Holding the St Jude necklace Andy had greeted them with.

This Miranda Priestly was very special to Andy.

* * *

Saw it on every news station and he could do nothing.

James tried Miranda's phone number again had lost count. Nothing. This could not be happening. Miranda and the girls taken. Kidnapped and in danger, reading the breaking news of his ex-wife and twin daughters' abduction by Andy Sachs.

A former assistant, who had killed Tomlinson at the townhouse. Was it in front of Miranda and the girls? What did she plan to do with them? Would she kill them too?

James didn't like feeling helpless. Right now felt both that tonight and also powerless as a parent. Miranda and he were civil for the girls, they'd been happy once for the first five years but drifted apart, he had his work as partner at his father's law firm and Miranda had Runway.

Staring out the window of Maddie and his beach house which was close to Miranda's by ten minutes, where they should be in right now. Safe.

Making S'mores. Playing on the sand tomorrow.

Emily Charlton, Miranda's snarky British assistant in shock had seen it and phoned James late. Emily still insisted it couldn't be true. Andy Sachs wasn't a killer.

Maddie was on the line to a friend of hers who had a contact in the NY Police Department who owed them a favour. Called it in. ''Jamie it's bad. This Andy Sachs tortured the FBI Agent to death.''

If anything happened to his children or Miranda by that sick monster, James would make sure this Andy Sachs was punished with the death penalty or life in jail.


	5. Chapter 5

''Andréa wait.''

Miranda was ignored as she watched Andy leaving her here.

Ciro blocked her way.

Miranda hadn't meant it that way, to Andréa that she was anything like that attacker, still what she had done. Killing both just like that. Normally Miranda prided herself in any situation she was calm and collected, composed in her icy demeanor. Not now.

''Ms. Priestly…Miranda. Trust Andy.'' Rafael stated.

''Please tell me why I should and where is Andy going? What did she say to you?'' Miranda didn't speak Spanish just a few rudimentary phrases. Caroline and Cassidy did, fluently.

Patricia was still on the floor with her new friends.

Rafael saw Andy certainly had met her match in this silvery haired haughty woman. ''She said you should go to sleep and not ask so many questions.''

She said that, did she? Andy Sachs before all of this even happened tonight, irritated Miranda with her ignorant lacking knowledge of fashion and her doe like eyes that captured hers so many times it made Miranda feel exposed and bare to her last assistant like she saw her soul and Andy's warmth and her dogged can do approach with every challenge Miranda had flung to her, unsettled Miranda.

Miranda also in Paris had felt an attraction to Andy in that Suite that night. This attraction, Miranda wanted to deny now. Andy was a killer and a criminal. She shouldn't react to Andréa like that.

The way many times Miranda felt Andy's hands tremble whenever they accidently brushed Miranda's fingers. Miranda often to her own shock responded to Andy's touch. Once brushing her shoulder when Andréa was showing her an email then almost fingers touching every morning with coffee.

Thought it had to be lust. Miranda had clenched her teeth she wasn't Irv Ravitz.

Crazy that a simple brush of fingers from an ill-dressed brunette made The Ice Queen's nipples buds harden against delicate lace of her bra and had Miranda respond in ways Stephen or James never succeeded in bed with her. Just with a brush of Andy's fingers on hers.

Almost wishing Andréa hadn't been hired by her. Big brown eyes looking at her all day at Runway made Miranda coldly cross her legs primly and be snippy to Andréa to get away from her.

Yet, at Runway many times, Andy thoughtfully brought her coffee for no reason and often when she didn't ask for it or Tylenol if she pinched her nose bridge with a headache coming on or that time Andy daringly picked out dinner for her when both were working late.

A small smile forming on her pink lips, Andréa had looked like Miranda had grown two heads when she halved it with her. Those moments with Andy nearby certainly hadn't been the real Andy, had it?

Andréa had just known what she'd like. Read her easily. Was she that transparent Miranda, nobody read her like that? Not James or Stephen. Oh god Stephen was dead. Miranda was now a widow in these last hours.

Here she was thinking of Andréa's mouth on hers.

In Paris, Andréa made it perfectly clear in the car and walking away that she was a reptile to her. Hated her and her world, a glamorous world Miranda had earned and made from nothing and Andy Sachs only saw Miranda Priestly as a cold serpentine icy bitch. It hurt Miranda's pride and truthfully her.

Paz joined them in the kitchen. ''Where is Andy? Rafael?''

''My Cielo.'' Paz knew beginning endearments from Rafael meant he'd done something she wouldn't like.

''Andy is out, making friends and getting answers.''

Rafael faced Paz's wrath as he tried in vain to calm his wife's rant. ''Andy is injured and you let her go.''

''Dario is with her.'' As if that was enough to make it alright.

''Andy should not be out there.'' Paz interjected.

''Paz. Andy is not a child.''

''Yes I know this. She is also not a Sicario. If they find her you know what the Cartel will do to her.'' Paz said, tears streaming down her face. ''I blame you, she needs to be here safe with us. Where she won't be hurt.''

Rafael shook his head at his wife. ''Yeah wrapped up in cotton and pillows. Andy is her father's daughter.''

That's why Paz was afraid.

Miranda listened, asked both of them. ''Is it because of Andy's parents stealing drugs from them, the Cartel?''

Rafael spoke, offended. ''Andy's family weren't drug traffickers.''

Paz looked at Miranda. ''Andy testified against the Cartel as a witness, she was put in protective custody for doing so.''

Miranda swallowed hard, but Agent Ramon had shown her that file of a criminal record that showed Andy as dangerous, the same Agent who sent that almost rapist killer to her home.

Andréa was a witness. Miranda felt horrible she'd compared Andy to one of them. Might as well have slapped Andy's face.

''What about her family? Where are they?''

''They're no more, Miranda, they're why Andy testified against those animals that slaughtered them.''

Paz went to get a scrapbook. ''Here this is Andy's family.'' Brought an album.

Crystal blue eyes took in Andy standing with her parents and a young boy around six in a blue blazer, smiling for the camera. Miranda saw Andy had to be no older than fifteen.

Reading the newspaper clipping. Andy's mother was US Special Envoy to Colombia, a diplomat very beautiful like Andy, dark hair and same eyes as her daughter's, she had been assassinated during the war on drugs against the Cartels.

Andy's parents and brother were killed by people like that man who'd savagely tried to rape her on her dining room table. Miranda mused, all except Andy, where was she in all of this, why was she was not killed with them?''

''Andy was there? How did she survive? Was she hurt by them?''

Miranda just knew, Andrea had to have been harmed.

Miranda traced the photograph with her tapered fingertips of Andy who was so young. Paz took Miranda's hand. ''Andy was there during it, saw it all committed.'' Paz supplied.

''Raul by his Boss orders let her live. She was barely alive when they were through with her.''

''Did they rape her?'' Miranda voice shook.

''No much worse.''

What could be worse? Miranda thought.

* * *

In the car, Andy had called a number. Dario had got her a burn phone. Urged by the caller who had once helped Andy in Witness Protection that with all that has happened in the last few hours to come in.

Andy was given an address.

Dario got her hair dye for her pixie cut Andy had added gold tips to the spiky bangs.

In the van they had the sufentanil and gas masks which were for Memmo. Raul's New York supplier.

Andy saw it. The black site, safe house in the meat packing district exactly as her phone call instructions had told her.

Dario scanned the street.

Brill was at the door as Andy met him, hadn't seen Brill since she was covered in her Mother and Sam's blood, Brill was affable to her and too helpful, Andy felt this, something just wasn't right about him.

Brill glanced at Andy Sachs nervously. ''You came alone. Where's your hostages.''

''I let them go. Brill what is going on? Why am I on every news station? That's not standard protocol.''

Without warning Brill drew a gun on Andy to her head. ''Hands on your head. Andy just make this easy for yourself.''

Frisked down. Andy didn't carry the Sig Saur, Rafael gave her because she thought she was meeting a friend. Not an enemy. Zip tied.

''I see you're injured.'' Crying out as Brill squeezed her injury hard to open it as Andy bit back another cry of pain at stiches being ripped open with a sharp part of ball point pen. So Andy would have an excruciating time getting away. Her blood would give her away if she ran for it.

''Why?''

''I'm sorry Andy but Raul offered a lot of money for you.'' Brill didn't look at her. Couldn't. Dialing Raul to inform, he had her in his custody.

Brill cursed damn signal lost.

Using a thermo flir scope to his eye, Dario saw them. It was a trap. Felt a gun to the back of his head.

The Man in the Suit had seen Andy Sachs on the news and knew her dad. Dario knew him as an urban legend in New York. According to the urban legend, a tall, nicely dressed man in a suit often shows up unexpectedly and always in time to halt a violent crime from happening, saving innocents and injuring perpetrators, to varying degrees, in the process.

Finch and Root had found her. John Reese would help Andy get out of this.

Andy's plan had been intending to use the sufentanil on Memmo, Raul's NY drug dealer.

John was shown by Dario the Sufentanil which was tapped into the buildings air vents and used _as a hospital vaporizer, to turn the liquid sedative into an aerosol and diluted it with a solvent gas._ The AC unit began pumping the vapor into the building and each of Brill's people started dropping.

Both pulling on gas masks, John and Dario needed to immediately breech in, bag Brill and Andy and also administer the "inverse" medication before they all overdosed and died. He and Dario zip-tied everyone and gave the reversing agent to everyone except to Brill.

Reese dragged Andy up under her arms into the van.

Only when he was in the van did Dario prick, the syringe injection into Brill.

Andy came to also. Gasping keeled down and coughed.

Given a bottle of water by him. ''Thank you.'' Collecting herself. Focusing. ''John?''

''Hello again Andy.''

Pressing his earpiece. ''Finch I found her.''

Her dad's old friend saw Brill was stirring and he was going to explain to her what in the hell was going on, selling her out to Raul.

John Reese questioned Brill, his calmness was scaring the shit out of him. ''Raul offered me $850,000 for Andy and I have debts.''

''So you sold out someone you swore to protect.'' John looked disgusted at Brill who was a disgrace to a US Marshall.

Protesting Brill yelled. ''It wasn't personal. Andy was a lucrative transaction.''

Finch was overhearing the interrogation by ear mike. ''For you Mr Brill.''

''A name.'' Andy asked Brill. ''Who gave them the decrypt key?''

''Adams.''

''Adams, who took over my Mom's position.'' Andy breathed hard. Hot anger coursing through her, Adams had had the nerve to mourn them. Adams came to their funerals.

''Adam's has been in the Diablo Aliento Cartel (Devil's Breath Cartel) pocket for years. Hey you're not going to kill me?'' Brill's wormy eyes wide with surprise.

Andy shook her head. ''No Brill, Raul's going to find you and do that, and I'm going to make sure he does find you. Tell Raul come and find me.'' Andy began texting where he was to Raul. Not sending it yet.

Andy knew Brill wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Raul's displeasure and failing him.

John smiled. '' Or if you can break out of those zip ties fast enough. I think you better start chewing, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders. You are part rat.''

Leaving Brill yelling after them.

Andy pressed. _Send._

John Reese knew Andy's father. Mr George had been John's handler and friend as they drove back to Dario's neighbourhood.

Root and Finch would meet them later.

This was different. This wasn't a number. This was personal to John. A debt.

Andy was helped by John out of the van. Shaking it off. ''I'm fine.'' Andy was far from fine. Damn Brill for sadistically opening it up as her brown eyes rolled back as she collapsed down.

Dario unlocked the door. Home.

''Shaw I need you.'' John said.

Sameen assured John. ''Two minutes. I'm on my way.''

Blue eyes usually so cold on Andy showed shock and concern as Miranda saw Andy being supported in by a man in a suit and a shorter woman in black.

''What happened? '' Andy was eased onto a couch.

John saw Andy's supposed hostage Miranda Priestly was alive. He'd had a feeling Andy wouldn't harm her or her children.

Shaw examined Andy, pulling her shirt over her head. Shaw saw it first on Andy. ''Aren't you screwed blue and tattooed.''

It wasn't a tattoo but a brand. Burnt into her skin.

The red snake wasn't a tattoo but a brand under her heart curling up. Shaw had seen bad things done to people but this was evil. The Cartel did this to her.

Miranda saw the stab wound that had been opened, her eyes then saw it. Hand up to her mouth at seeing it.

Not a bad job binding it up, Shaw was fingering the glue residue with blood, Andy knew how to close almost as well as combat med.

Shaw told John. ''I need some thread and I'm going to have to give her a blood transfusion.'' Sam had done this before on herself forcing Peter Yogorov to be a live donation.

Miranda rolled up her sleeve for Andy, she was an O and Andy was an A. Hers would mingle with Sachs. ''Take mine.''

Andy hazily saw Miranda over her, not thinking clearly. ''I love you.'' Shaw smiled she didn't think it was meant for her or John to hear. Just for the lady with piercing blue eyes and snowy locks to know.

Andy lost consciousness looking into blue eyes as her lids closed to darkness.

Andy was twitching in sleep, dreaming of being back there again. Walking through her old house.

 _Raul in front of her. ''Hello there. Andy. Now it's just you and me. Hold her down.''_

 _''Did you know that the Compa Indians used to cannibalise their enemies? The eyes were most sought after. To be able to see through the eyes of an enemy is a valuable thing. Maybe someday I will see what I look like through your eyes. Andy.''_

 _''No I will do that to you Raul.''_

Andy felt hands on her.

Crying out, grabbing Shaw by the throat. Released as brown eyes saw not Raul but a stranger.

''Easy. Andy right? I'm Shaw. Sameen to my friends.''

''You're reflexes are good.'' Rubbing her throat, Shaw had to admit but she still didn't like being bested by a civilian.

Checking over Andy.

In doorway. ''Hi Sweetie playing doctor still.'' Sam smiled at Root. ''Should I be jealous?'' Andy Sachs was beautiful, with long or short hair, Andy needed to replenish blood loss and rest. Sameen's orders.

Finch had joined them, he had brought Bear, the Belgian Malinois.

Shaw went to tell Miranda that Andy was going to be fine now.

Shaw met two redheads' kids in the kitchen, twins with the same eyes as Ms Icy, Shaw knew Miranda had been up all night worried about Andy Sachs and both girls were not to see Andy yet.

Shaw's dark eyes met blue. ''Your girlfriend's going to live.'' Shaw hated this part making small talk like this was why she wasn't Dr Charm.

''Andréa is not my girlfriend.'' Miranda said.

''Ok. Your life partner will be just fine. Is that sandwich for me?''

Shaw was hungry as Root rolled her eyes. ''Sameen.''

''You can see her if you want.'' Miranda did want to, she also was very aware of both Shaw who saved Andy and John hearing what Andy had said to her.

Andréa's words to her that she loved her.

''No fooling around with my patient.'' Miranda blushed pink at Shaw's words.

Sameen bit into a sandwich as Root and Reese stared at her and her lacking people skills.

Andy didn't know Miranda gave her blood to her and was so far a grouchy patient, Cassidy and Caroline at three with the flu were better behaved to her. Miranda had offered Andy help which Andy was having none of.

Miranda decided not to ask Andy if she meant it. Saying she loved her.

Miranda Priestly was known as a feared Runway's Editor on Wikipedia and Finch's more in depth research as being icy and hard to handle. Married twice. This Irv Ravitz, her Chairman didn't like her. Finch also saw Miranda wasn't her real name. Curious.

Andy and she were like fire and gasoline clashing together.

Shaw thought Root and her bantered with verbal foreplay but these two, the white haired lady and Andy took it to a whole new level of denial. Shaw had half a mind to tell Andy to just kiss little Miss Icy and take her to bed, iron out their differences.

Root felt both acted exactly like Shaw often did, like she didn't need or like her. Sameen was not good with talking about her feelings nor were these two to one another. Root saw the chemistry, it was kind of hard not to see it.

Raul finished with Brill. Her words. Come and find her.

His phone rang. Pressing receive _call_. ''Hello Agent Ramon, my Ex-wife's assistant Emily gave me your number. I'm James Stanton.''

''Yes Mr Stanton. Now if Andy Sachs was to come to you, please call me immediately.''


	6. Chapter 6

Strong arms encircled her waist as Abby's dark sorrel head turned and leans up, warm burnished strands in her ochre eyes brightening on him, kissing him "hello". There's passion in it, which was returned.

"Ewe! Mom. Dad. You're children are present." Andy made a face. Sammy made the same face as hers.

Lanky and she'd just had her braces off two weeks ago, Abby watched her eldest, set down her school bag.

"Andy, how was school?"

Opening the fridge, taking a satisfied sip from a cold juice carton. Just shrugs about it. "The usual." Andy offered in explanation.

High school was high school.

"Sweetie, I want you to try to actually start liking it here, I know it's not home. How about if we go shopping this weekend." Andy heard the offer over her Walkman, she beamed at that news.

"No. Andy not books." Andy groaned at that. She like shopping for books.

Abby added seriously. "And no sports gear. You need to get something dressy. Something like this. Andy you'd look so nice in this." Holding out a page to her.

Andy was not _wearing that._

Andy sighed out her opinion on the choice on the glossy magazine, she knew it, out shopping with her Mom meant one thing, trying on countless dresses for some function she'd have to go to.

 _Great._

Andy slumped, she wanted to go trekking and camping in the National Park with Ciro and Dario this weekend not out shopping.

If her Mom wanted her in pearls and a fancy dress it was just not happening.

Scooping up another one of her Mom's fashion magazines, called Runway.

Raising her dark brows as she flicked through the glossy pages with zero interest. _Ugh! Fashion._ Her Mom _could be fashionable_ for her and Sammy and Dad.

Not expect Andy, she liked being just comfy in jeans.

Reasoning that Grandpa only wore suits for Senate hearings.

"Mom, I prefer Grandpa's style." Xavier bit his lip not to laugh. His father in law was stylish.

"Honey. Grandpa buys his car tires and shirts in the same place."

Andy held her Mom's eyes in hers earnestly. "Yeah he's got that Viyella and L.L Bean going on."

Swatted lightly with the Runway magazine by Abby. "Dad. Mom's trying to beat fashion into me. Help!"

Xavier didn't save his daughter.

"Andy just please try a few styles out for me." Abby pleaded.

Fine. Andy would go and shop for a dress if it made her Mom happy. It just better not include having to go get her hair done and nails.

"I'll book Amado to do our hair and we can have french manicures." Andy shot a pleading look at her dad. Again he was no help whatsoever in saving her from a spa day.

Andy plucked up the rolled magazine and opened it miserably, smoothing it out with her long fingers.

Trying to get a spot on the school teams and editing the paper didn't call for wearing anything like this.

Flipping through the pages annoyed, that outfit was _a no_ , stopping on a picture that captured her interest. It was of a sophisticated woman with silvery hair.

Her blue eyes pierced into Andy's, who quickly closed it.

Dark defined brows drew together, she shouldn't be staring at a woman like that.

Xavier studied his daughter. He knew Andy liked school, and that she had joined a few clubs offered and was trying out for two of the school teams, basketball and soccer and that Andy was interested in volunteering but he had to vet that first, being the daughter of the US Ambassador, Andy hadn't been talking about any cute boys yet.

Andrés-Xavier was glad of that.

Andy had just turned fifteen.

One minute she was goofy with Sammy the next wanting to be left alone, asking if they'd adopted an alien called Sam, and warned, to stay out of her room, maybe Rafael was right the broody lengthy teen years were upon them.

"Sammy, wanna see me beat dad with my slam-dunk?" Andy bragged.

Samuel loved his big sister. "Sure."

"Go on get the ball and let's show Dad how old he is." Andy urged Sammy.

Abby shook her head at both of them. Called after, Xavier turned back to his wife. "Hon, I'll make sure Andy, knows she can't wear a sweatshirt to the state dinner."

Abby urged. "Good that's a relief. Go be creamed by our offspring!"

Xavier's eyes crinkled at Abby. "Andy is just like me ti quiero. Strong. Athletic. Often really charming."

"Hmmm, yes she is strong and she can be very charming but that must be only from me and also athletic." Abigail smiled widely at him, cockily assured. "Yeah all me." Pecking him on the mouth as she took off her suit jacket.

Xavier stared at his beautiful wife. "Athletic like you Abby?" Socked on his broad shoulder lightly by her.

Circling his hands around her waist.

"Yes. I am athletic. I do jog. I did dream this morning, that I did a triple axel in an ice skating championship. Won gold."

Xavier nuzzled her face. "Oh that was the reason for that smile in bed."

Andy had been watching them in the doorway. Hoping one day she'd meet someone she felt the same way about.

"Tell me, who is going to take out the garbage and always kiss you?" Andrés-Xavier's lips nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmm let me think about _who_ …." Abby brows drew together in concentration, her dark eyes sparkled. Leaning her face to his. "You." Abby pressed another quick kiss to him.

Squirming out of his grasp, she had to go grab a shower and change to start preparing dinner.

It was her night to cook. Paz was having the night off.

"You go play with our kids."

"Yes Ma'am." Called after by him. "Abby come back and let me see those legs again for gold."

Andy blinked awake from a hand stroking her face, to meet a concerned pair of blue eyes on hers. Miranda's.

* * *

Zedidiah Cain picked up a few staples in the small Mom and Pop general store.

His usual list was rung up. Soil for his flowers. Bags of ice. Tin cans and lemonade mix since he'd been a friend of Bill W for the last twenty years.

Selecting a book off the shelf of used books, reading the spine, it was a classic, since he didn't own a television.

His black flat haired retriever named 'Bob' was guarding his pick-up parked outside, adding Purina and milk bones, setting the novel down with his other purchases on the counter.

"That'll be fifty nine dollars even."

Flickering his eyes over to the television screen, Zedidiah handed cash to pay, glancing back at the news story for a second, normally disinterested in the lottery numbers announced which was interrupted, and he'd know those dark coppery ochre eyes anywhere.

They were Abigail's eyes on the screen.

Zedidiah saw that it was Andy on the alert. The reporter spoke of her being armed and dangerous.

Zedidiah didn't know Andy was alive?

He was told she died by Adams.

"How much for a computer for an hour?" Zedidiah asked the store clerk.

He had to get a message to Andy.

* * *

Andy almost leaned up and captured Miranda's smirking lips to hers.

She was stir crazy in bed here. Especially with Miranda near her.

Watching Miranda's mouth curve up pleasurably as Andy spooned another bite of cereal into her open mouth ruefully, Andy spoke with her mouth full. "Happy?" _She was not a kid._

"Euphoric." Miranda quipped back.

Shaw said she was better, why couldn't Miranda just give her some space. She didn't supervision eating breakfast.

Other than Paz for the last few days, Miranda was constantly around her.

Wiping with her thumb at Andy's milk moustache made the brunette harden with awareness of her. Miranda's fingers grazed across her upper lip

"This has been driving me crazy. There. I got it."

Andy set the bowl down in her lap. Liking Miranda touching her upper lip with her long fingers. Andy's brown eyes crinkled at Miranda's scandalized face. "To eat politely is not to eat at all."

Miranda took the cereal bowl from Andy and placed it on the dresser beside Andy.

Just like that, without asking Miranda lifted her shirt right up off her, Andy self-consciously pulled the sheet back down and more to herself.

Andy knew Miranda was pretty blasé about nudity on photo shoots with svelte supermodels but Andy sure as hell wasn't.

"Miranda!" Andy didn't want her to see _it_ , not this way. Raul's brand. It was ugly.

Miranda stilled at Andrea's look to her. "Andrea. I'm only checking it."

"Shaw says it fine. Miranda just _don't_." Andy informed.

Shaw had bandaged Andy up with Celox gauze and had explained to Miranda who practically interrogated her about redressing it.

Completely ignoring Andy's clipped words, Miranda still began checking over the bandage carefully as Andy just gave in with a grunt of letting her.

Andy caught herself staring at Miranda's nipples, taut against the fabric of a shirt she wore, she'd seen them uncovered that night Reyes had torn her blouse off.

Her rose light pink lips were the same shade as her nipples.

Andy had tried not to notice, but she had. She hadn't been intentionally staring but saw them, that night.

Andy almost groaned out at that image now stuck in her head of Miranda's nipples.

"Are you still hungry, do you want some toast?" Miranda asked kindly, still examining the bandage with her miss nothing blue eyes lowered away from Andy's kind brown.

Miranda had been horrified in discovering a ball point pen had been used to reopen _this_ by that man called Brill who wanted to sell Andy out to Raul and she could see it would leave a scar.

"No. To toast. Thanks." Andy almost grinned at the thought of Miranda's nipples for breakfast.

Beats cornflakes. Or boring toast.

Trailing her admiring gold eyes along Miranda's shirt buttons. Wait a sec, she knew this shirt, realizing in mute shock in front of her, that always stylish Miranda was wearing one of her own faded button down shrunk shirts, taken from her bag and was sexy as hell in it.

She really _liked_ her in it.

Miranda was helping dress her as she noticed how Andy just stared at her.

"Andrea. John wants to speak with you, are you up for it?" Gently Miranda asked her. Looking at Andy now whose eyes went large on hers.

Flushing at Miranda's look.

Seeing how Andrea's face was flushed. "Andrea are you okay?" Pushing down her t- shirt as Andy flinched at Miranda's touch, grazing the cotton and her bicep.

Finding her voice gruffly. "I'll see him, now."

Miranda had seen Andy's flinch from her. Right, that Andrea said she loved her, she didn't even like her touching her.

"I'll get him for you."

Miranda studied Mr. Reese who she realized was _the Man in the Suit_ , she had read about him in the papers, he was thought of as an urban myth in the city, she gathered by articles mentioning him, he was a vigilante, who knew Andy's father somehow.

How? Miranda wondered. He had kind eyes.

He'd told her to call him. John.

John it was to her.

John reached into his tailored black suit jacket and showed it to Andy, a picture from in his wallet.

Miranda saw it also.

John smiled, he held it out to Andy.

"There's Zedidiah on the left of your Mom. That handsome bastard is me and this guy, the ugly one's your dad." John joked.

Andy took it from John, her parents smiling from the photo at her, frozen in time, happy and alive. Raul took that away from her. Just like that. Along with Sammy.

Her dark eyes prickled wet in the corners as she blinked tears away fast.

Miranda tilted her head and saw Andy's parents in the picture. Ashamed she thought they were drug traffickers once.

"This was your Dad's." Pushing it over to Andy.

Andy took it from John Reese, who helped her by resting the bag on the bed.

John explained. "This was stored at Schwartz luggage storage locker on 45th. I used your birthdate."

Swallowing at that, Andy unzipped it. This had been stored for years.

Andy knew her Dad's cover was for the Embassy, janitorial services.

His skills mopped things up in places.

Her dad's tools, were always packed and ready _._ This was one of his "oh shit" _capabilities kit_ he'd once mentioned to her.

"Andy, listen, your Dad was my friend and he would and I do, want you to just walk away from this. Do that. Finch can give you a new identity, the machine can build you one. Take it and have a new life. You can start again and stay safe. I promise you, I will deal with Raul for you."

John meant this. He would deal with scum like Raul especially.

Andy was pulling out things from her Dad's bag, drawing out a black tactical knife, made by Winkler, as Miranda watched her do so. Holding the blade up to eye level. "John. I can't let you do that for me. No. I am dealing with Raul myself."

"Listen Andy. Raul will kill you." John warned her. "You're hurt and look at yourself, Andy your untrained." Pointing that out harshly, John didn't want her to get hurt and slowly killed.

Harold had shown him Raul's trained as a Zeta background. He could deal with him.

"Andy you're not a killer." John shared.

Studying the brunette in front of him.

Andy shook her head at John Reese, she wasn't going to hide again for years and keep always looking over her shoulder, waiting for Raul to take her out and John was once her father's best student. He was a mentor to John, her Dad made him into what he was and now he wanted to stop her.

Not even try to help her out.

Admitting it to herself, in full agreement with John, she was both of what he said, untrained and hurt but now healing, Shaw had _made her morning_ by saying she was fine after the last few days of resting and feeling well enough to eat, and being nagged constantly by Miranda to eat what she made for her and rest, when all she wanted to do was get up, and kill Raul.

Yes, she knew she was untrained but she also was _Mr. George, Mr. Andrew and Mr. Ramirez's_ daughter.

Her father taught her a few skills. The rest she'd pick up. It was in her blood and matter.

John caught Miranda's eye who was completely against this.

Andrea _could, no would be_ killed, Miranda knew that, willing herself not to think of Andrea like that, dead, Raul was a very dangerous individual.

And also barbaric.

He had a real FBI badge.

That man he sent to her townhouse. What _he'd_ almost done to her. Almost raping her. Paz had told her she was very lucky, that Andrea was able to prevent it.

She knew that Andrea killed _him._

That truthfully made her sick, taking a life, just like that. In her house, where her Bobbsies grew up in their home and that room was where they had dinners and holidays together.

Miranda studied the brunette who looked so disappointed at John, Andrea wasn't a killer. Never volatile or violent near her. She wasn't like that at all.

Andrea was gentle, and warm. She was before all of this, a big huge dye-in-the- wool dork.

Jacqueline had once said in Paris, how she was a shy wimp when Andy was running an errand. Miranda hadn't liked Follet describing Andy in that way.

Defending Andrea to Jacqueline made her rival smirk. Suggesting something that uneased Miranda during a meeting with Madame Follet that she liked her Ahn-dre-ah.

Jacqueline was mistaken. Miranda didn't like her assistants.

Yet, Andrea was easily likeable and not a wimp.

Andy wasn't that at all, she was thoughtful and the most emotive person Miranda knew and at times she was quite charming.

Who also she let babysit Cassidy and Caroline a few times and called her once, when she was out to dinner with Stephen, asking if the twins could watch a romantic film she had said " _no"_ to and even made a NASA rocket for them.

Stephen warned that clearly Andy didn't know she was just _the help._ Adding sourly that Cassidy and Caroline shouldn't bond with her so much.

Being just a _little assistant._

Stephen had noticed the twins liked _her_ a lot more than him.

She baked cookies and offered them to clackers who were persuaded to try a tiny bite and once wore a Patagonia shirt that made her look like a New England chicken farmer's wife, ewe…

Thank Chanel, Nigel intervened.

Patagonia shirts was not worn in front of Miranda Priestly.

Andrea didn't know how to speak Prada. Nigel taught her the lingo.

Miranda hadn't hoped for much improvement from the fashionable conscientious Nigel steering Andrea to dress better. With some style not just throwing on lumpy sweaters borrowed from an Albanian goat herding family.

Andrea was thoughtful and Miranda had fully trusted her once, well not after Paris but she wasn't someone who killed.

She just wasn't.

"Andy. I read what he did to your family and what he made you do."

Stopping from trying to dress herself, missing her sleeve again, her shirt was half on and off over her t-shirt as she turned slowly, her body stilled at John saying that.

Just in a plain laundered cotton white t-shirt and jeans, barefoot, paling at John's words, did Miranda know about what happened that day like John did.

Miranda couldn't know. She just wouldn't understand, it was unspeakable what Raul made her do and something she was forced to do.

Those blue eyes wouldn't look at her the same. Ever.

"Remember you lived. You survived." John spoke carefully to Andy.

Miranda heard him say it. What did happen to Andy that day? Paz had told her, it was worse than rape, so what had Raul done to Andrea, Miranda hoped Andy would eventually tell her.

Looking at Andy who looked upset by John's words.

"You're Mom Andy, I knew Abby and she wouldn't want you to do this. Neither would your dad."

"Thanks to Raul. I don't know what they'd want or not want, John, because they're gone with Sam." Andy

bit out.

"Andy do you even have a plan?" Reese asked her.

"Yeah. Go find Raul and kill him." Andy shared.

"I know your family are gone. But your parents wouldn't want you like this."

"Like what? Tell me John."

"Blind for revenge."

Biting her lower lip, that was so unfair of John to say as Andy exhaled out. "Listen John. I'm not running again. I am _tired_ of running. I'm ending this with Raul. So help me do it or don't it's your choice but stay out of my way. I will kill Raul."

John shook his grey head, Andy was just like her dad.

Miranda just stared at Andrea's hard eyes with those words said. She could see, Andy truly meant her words about killing Raul.

Andy avoided Miranda's stare on her. Rubbing her bruised jaw, where Brill had struck her. Her brows creased as she felt at her neck. Where was her amulet?

She couldn't find it. Had she lost it with Brill? She needed it.

Miranda saw Andy's distress over something. "Andrea what is it?"

"My necklace?" Andy supplied, searching for it. Frantic. She couldn't have lost it. Her dark expressive eyes wild.

She had to find it. It was with her that day. It was something she needed with her. Always.

She couldn't lose it. Not now.

"Here it is." Dangling between Miranda's pale fingers.

Andy took it from Miranda, brushing her fingers against hers, she touched the strange necklace she always wore, relief etching her face now, calming down.

Her long fingers traced along it, the tiny halo of Our Lady of Chiquinquirá and a square image of Malverde attached on its chain. A parting gift from Raul from that horrible day she lost everyone she loved.

She had to _do this_ for Sam and her parents.

"I have to find Memmo now." Andy was doing this today and on her own. Since John didn't want to help her.

"Andrea do not do this." Miranda followed her downstairs as Andy zipped a jacket up, wearing her dad's faded ball cap.

Mr. Finch observed them both. The white haired Miranda forbid her to even attempt to do this.

Harold could see Miss Sachs was very determined, a lot like John in many ways when he'd been shot.

Andy Sachs was just as stubborn and unmovable about it, her mind set on doing this. She _had_ to. Why couldn't Miranda understand this?

"Listen to Miranda. _Andy_." Paz agreed with Miranda entirely.

Andy couldn't believe it. Paz was even taking Miranda's side. Paz _should_ see it her way.

Root wisely was neutral. Staying out of it, as Shaw took Andy's side.

Understanding if Andy wanted to hurt this Raul guy badly enough to kill him, then Sameen was up for it.

Then Sachs could go back to devoting all of her time to this fierce full on sexual tension with Miss. _Snowy locks_ who was hiding how worried and frightened she was for the brunette.

Stroking Bear's fur who had made a new friend with the large Saint Bernard, Shaw could see her small gestures and micro expression on her face that Miranda really cared about the brunette.

She cared a great deal, kind of like her and Root.

Except the obtuse brunette seemed oblivious to it.

"Andrea don't do this, just take the new identity and begin again, where you'll be safe and also alive." Miranda faltered that would mean she'd never see Andy again though.

Did staying alive mean so little to Andrea?

Miranda reasoned this out, she was being plain selfish at the idea of losing Andrea forever, if a new identity kept Andrea alive though, she could live with that.

The never seeing her again part.

"No. Miranda. You can't tell me what to do anymore, I don't work for you remember."

Miranda opened her mouth then closed it again, trying to do her yoga, breathing in which began calming her down, she had seen Andrea hurt and bleeding.

Miranda didn't want to ever see Andrea in that condition again.

This had nothing to do with telling her what to do. She was trying to keep her safe.

After what Andrea had said to her, looking in her eyes. Not that Andrea realized or _was aware_ of what she'd even said to her.

Her brown eyes were glassy and in pain.

Miranda was not able to shake it away, that Andrea said she loved her.

For how long?

Was it during working at Runway that Andrea was in love with her?

Andrea had said it, to her face, but she'd been in pain, it didn't even mean that she did.

So far Andrea didn't want Miranda anywhere near her, and wouldn't even take what John was kindly offering her.

"Andrea. I do know that I am not your boss anymore, and that you're only just holding me and my girls' hostage, so please let me call James and tell him everything that has happened. He'll keep _you, us,_ safe from them." Miranda tried offering this reasonably, it was just met with Andy's stony silence.

Frustrating her.

"His new wife Maddie, she will help you. She's a judge. Please Andrea just let me call James right now." Miranda implored.

"Miranda. They have people in everything. Their own network cell phone towers. If you call James, Raul _will kill him_. Listen, James and anyone close to him will be turned into organ donors if you do that."

She waved away any help from Miranda's arm outstretched in support to sit down, she was not an invalid. She was strong. She'd been strong ever since that day her family were slaughtered in front of her.

Andy meant this now. "I can't and I won't let that happen to you or Cass and Car. Okay? Just let me keep you safe and try to actually do that, Miranda." Andy gritted her teeth.

"Andrea listen to John. You will get hurt again. I know Raul took everything away from you. Just take the new identity. _Please._ "

Andy blinked, Miranda could _say please_. Still _no_ , she wasn't going to do that. "Just leave it and me alone, Miranda." Andy grumbled out lowly. "No wonder, Stephen left you."

Miranda heard it, she took in Andrea's words to leave her alone and about Stephen silently.

They really hurt her and now anger coursed in her.

"Fine. I will leave you well alone Andrea Sachs. Go. Just get hurt _again_. Which you will. _I don't care_. You obviously don't value your life very much." Miranda was icy but upset at Andy.

 _Very upset._

Paz shot a disappointed look at Andy. Miranda turned her back on Andy.

Andy was watched by two pairs of blue eyes, identical to Miranda, both twins thought she should listen to Mom and just rest. She and they were safe here.

Mr. Finch was nice and Shaw pretty cool to them and Patricia had another new friend, his name was Bear and he liked belly rubs and fetching.

Root was awesome at trivia last night playing against them.

Couldn't Andy see, how much Mom really cared about her?

Mom never was like this about Stephen ever.

Cassidy's freckled face frowned at Andy being like this to Mom, Andy didn't know anything about Mom being up these last three nights worried and giving her, her blood?

They weren't supposed to know about that but they did. Plus they heard Andy's nightmares, she was in bad shape for a few hours.

Caroline took Mom's side fiercely and loyally. "Andy don't be such a big jerk to Mom!"

Andy blinked at Car's tone to her. Great now Miranda's kids hated her too.

Cassidy piped in, not as mad at Andy. "You should listen to Mom. Andy." Her tilting head look was just like Miranda's. Andy wasn't going to do that.

"Andrea, revenge, won't bring your family back." Miranda spoke firmly, her back still on her.

Andy looked at her coldly, bringing up her family to her was not a good idea. Not now.

"Miranda, I know that. It won't, but Raul will be dead." Andy countered softly.

"Go on then. Leave. What's another murder after you've committed two so recently?" Miranda urged coolly and sarcastic.

Dario almost smirked at Andy's woman. They were so much like his Mom and Dad. Ciro raised a brow in amused agreement with his big brother.

The Blanca mujer was something, a live wire, and all Andy's to handle.

She was like cupping Catatumbo lightning.

Andy almost bit her tongue, clenching her teeth, placing her hand on Miranda's arm who stiffened under her grasp, making Miranda turn around to look at her. "Miranda I saved you from that _bastar…_

Andy stopped herself from swearing in front of Cassidy and Caroline.

Moving closer to Miranda's face, pressing her mouth almost onto her earlobe. Miranda tensed at that sensation of Andy's lips brushing that close on her skin.

Andy scowled at the thought of that Hijos de la chingada trying to violate her. " He was trying to hurt you, I had to kill him. He wanted to do the same to Cassi and Car."

 _That animal wanted to rape her daughters._ They were eleven. Bile filled up in her mouth at what Andy just said.

Andy stroked her wrist, still holding it, in her palm as those blue eyes she loved opened onto Andy's own determined brown.

"Miranda I promise you. I am just going to talk to Memmo. Just talk." Andy swore this.

"Andrea please just stay here, you're still hurt, I know you are." Her blue eyes pierced into hers.

"Maddie has friends in the NYPD."

Andy shook her head. NYPD might be in Raul's pocket. About Miranda's worry of her being still hurt, Andy quickly lied. "Miranda. I'm fine. Shaw says I am and I am. Now I have to go. Memmo will lead me to finding Raul."

Miranda didn't want anyone to lead Andy to Raul.

Andy was hiding another wince at her injury as she let go of Miranda's arm now and almost clutched the back of the kitchen chair.

Stopping herself from doing that, between Paz and Miranda, she be endlessly coddled.

She'd rest when Raul was dead. She was doing this whether Miranda liked it or not.

She shook off a painkiller offered. She was fine. She was great in fact.

"Oh. Miranda. Stop wearing my shirts." Andy warned her.

Miranda eyes darkened stormy blue, so she'd taken one shirt of Andy's, to wear. Fine. Andrea could have it back, since it was such a big problem with her in it.

Root decided she'd go with Andy. "My brains and your brawn Sachs." Making Andy give her a big smile in return.

Someone had to take care of Andy Sachs. Silently reading John, to keep Andy safe and close to her.

* * *

Andy watched Memmo in the car with Root.

Mr. Finch had _borrowed_ some cash from a few ATM accounts of a Chinatown and also Brighton Beach Russian crime lords that suddenly had a glitch and didn't ever loan their cash out freely.

Shooting out around fifty thousand dollars from both checking accounts and the camera was unable to capture the people taking it.

Memmo it was clear had been selling and sampling his product for a long time. Too long.

They'd been watching him for hours now in a warehouse which was a front of a coffee company as Root sipped her now lukewarm herbal green tea in a paper cup.

"Miranda really cares about you Andy or do you prefer _Andrea_." Her eyes teasing Andy at saying it the same way as Miranda did.

"I like being called Andy." Andy shared, only Miranda said her name that way and no one else was welcome to copy it. Except her white haired lady.

Root nodded her understanding. Right. Andy it was, to her.

"Word of advice. She likes you. She also I can see really cares about you. Tell her it is mutual."

Andy's brows drew together as she looked at Root sideways, _sure,_ Miranda cared about her. Andy shook her head, exhaling out, she knew where she stood with her white haired lady.

No Miranda did not care about _her_. She thought she was just like that almost violator of hers and Miranda had said that, right to her face.

What would she think of her, if she knew what she'd done that day?

It was recoiling.

Miranda wouldn't want something like her ever near her.

Tapping the glove compartment, growing impatient with Root, when were they going to approach Memmo?

They'd been listening to him rap for two hours. Glancing at her watch it was turning into three hours now.

"See it's kind of hardcore _campesino_ rap." Memmo talked to one of his men. Holding out a cd he had made.

"Where did this guy beam down from?" Root asked out loud, crunching her paper cup up.

Andy shook her head at him. "Planet methamphetamine."

Root glanced at her watch, she typed away on her tablet. "I read a briefing on your father. He had exceptional skills in the field. Your mother initiating talks with the Indigenous People Committee was inspiring. Her foreign policy briefings to Washington and sanctioning covert missions at the same time was brilliant." Root praised, watching Andy's reaction closely.

"You losing them so young and your little brother was what ten? His name was Sammy right?"

Met with only silence from Andy next to her. "Must have been hard for you Andy?"

Andy stiffened in her car seat, her jaw tightened it looked like it might snap with tension She didn't like to talk about Sam or her parents. To anybody. Changing the subject.

"Root so when are we going to buy from him?" Indicating Memmo from the window that both watched via Flir.

Root smiled. "Patience, patience Andy. All in good time but we're not buying. We're making him seek a new career change." Continuing to type away on her IPad.

Seeing the red laser sight from a scope. Shaw was here and by signal in place. Time to say Hello and Good Afternoon to Memmo.

Tossing a badge to Andy, who stared at it, it was real and from the DEA, she didn't want to ask how, clipping it on her belt, handed a police issue Glock by Root.

"Here we go Andy. Follow my lead." Root suggested, getting out of the car.

Root strided inside and approached Memmo, showing her white teeth fully in big smile at Memmo, flashing her badge at him. Andy did the same.

Memmo didn't know them. Who the hell were these two cops?

Rody and Dale always took pay offs from him but not these two Mami Chula's.

He didn't know them. He didn't trust who he didn't know, even if they looked hot.

Motioning for two of his men who were cut down by Shaw.

Pulling out a gun on Root and pointing it to her chest.

Andy's held her Glock up, indicating with her fingers, she pointed to Memmo, still aiming at him. "You got something on your shirt." Andy warned him.

"It's down there now." Andy indicated the red laser spot.

"Shut your mouth up bitch!" Memmo aimed the gun at Root.

"It's hard to miss." Andy shared.

Pressing her mic in her ear, Shaw aimed her laser sight at him.

Memmo heard Shaw speaking from Root's mic.

"Here's the situation, I have this rifle here aimed at you Memmo and I'm going to use it and since your head is in my sight, a big hole is going to be made in you, so lower your gun from my lady. Right now."

Memmo didn't.

Shaw took the shot.

The shot was inches from his crotch, which made Memmo drop his gun, Andy saw it form on his pants.

Scrunching her nose up, great Memmo just wet himself. Shaw certainly had quite an effect on Memmo.

Root over her ear mic spoke. "Thanks Sameen for being protective. I do value how you're starting to show me your feelings. That book I gave you is working. How to express how much I matter to you in this relationship of ours."

"Yeah I swallowed a copy of _Eat, Pray, Love."_ Shaw smirked at Root as she held her aim still in the scope. "I thought flowers just weren't romantic enough."

"Every girl likes flowers Sameen." Root chided her lover.

"Good you can buy me some and cook tonight. I'm in the mood for spicy Mexican."

Root sighed out, she really hoped he wasn't bleeder on her new suede ankle boots, butting her gun to his nose as he clutched it, howling in pain.

"You broke my nose!"

Root ignored his yowl. "We're closing down your drugonomics mart Memmo." Saying this softly but authorative.

Memmo stared up at her dumbly, his face bleeding. Root put cuffs on him.

Miranda watched this on one of Harold's screens, seeing Andy's lean figure with Root handcuffing the dealer as Mr. Finch clicked on a bank account in front of him.

Harold explained to the white haired editor as he typed in codes. "Memmo is about to have a very large payment into his Cayman offshore account, at the same time, a large amount owned by the cartel is about to have it go suddenly missing. Imagine that coincidence."

Harold gave a tight little smile as he typed away.

Miranda understood immediately.

Memmo was handcuffed and his nose was broken. _Putas'_ the pair of them.

Andy had promised Miranda she wouldn't hurt him. She hadn't, Root did. She was the one who broke his nose.

"Memmo. We know your importing coffee beans business is substantial, twenty percent of New York and all I want is information on Raul."

Memmo spat out blood, in pain from his broken nose by that violent chingona. No way was he a snitch. He did not want to be suffocated and have his testicles blown off and shoved down his throat if he said one word about Raul.

Raul did _sick stuff_ that made him never want to be his enemy.

"I don't know no Raul!" Memmo yelled this out, blood streaming from his nose.

Andy shook her head at him. "Oh you don't know a Raul."

His eyes bulging as Andy took out her Dad's folding knife.

Miranda saw Andy do so. She promised her, she wouldn't. Willing her on the screen, not to do it.

Staring at the figure of Andy holding the knife, hoping Andy wouldn't.

Andy held the blade and opened one box of coffee with a flick of the sharp blade, showing the wrapped bars of white powder hidden in the granules bags.

"So the name Raul Aurelio Arias means nothing to you."

"No. I said I don't know a Raul." Memmo spat a glob of blood at her.

Root had rounded up Memmo's workers, sliding open another door to bales of stacked cash, Andy saw that it was a lot of cash.

"Root I got an idea."

With her backwards ball cap on and huge cocky grin. Andy handed out cash, lots of it. "There you go." Handing out more cash to people forced to sort it and process the cocaine.

Andy knew the feeling of being made to swallow it by force and have it rubbed into her bleeding wound of her brand that Raul gave to her, the day he killed her family.

"Memmo and the Diablo Aliento Cartel thanks you very much for all your work."

Andy offered another few thousand to a group of forced workers. "There you are. Have more. We're going out of business. Closing down shop today."

Root had released all of the workers from the warehouse.

"You're welcome. Please accept these parting gifts on behalf of Memmo." Andy pointed to him, he was still handcuffed.

Raul watched in horror at her giving away Raul's money. Raul would cut him up with a chainsaw alive. "Hey stop! Raul will find you. You fucking crazy concha. He'll cut your pretty face off with a saw. Starting with your brown eyes and a drill right through your eyes. I'm warning you, he will fuck you up."

Andy just grinned at the threats Memmo hurled at her.

That was all the cash gone. Andy turned back to Memmo. "Tell me where I can find Raul." Andy asked politely.

"Suck my…" Andy gave him a hard whack with his rap cd. "Sorry slipped out of my hand there."

Proving bad rap can hurt.

Giving out a defeated sigh, Memmo decided he'd talk. "Raul meets with Arturo, he's his little brother, and it's all in my phone where he stays when in the city."

Root took Memmo's phone from him.

"Good Memmo. Now we got be going." Andy lowered her Glock. She'd kept her word to Miranda. The rapping sludge was breathing still.

"Wait, aren't you going uncuff me?" Memmo begged Andy.

Turning back to Memmo. "Oh you want this." Holding out the handcuff key. "Sorry Memmo. Here you go."

Andy set it down but not near him.

"Hey! Raul is going to butcher me. Help me out."

Andy paused thinking about it. "No. Raul's not going to do that. Some guys from Chinatown and Brighton Beach might. You'll be meeting them in about ten minutes." Tapping her wristwatch.

The money that Mr. Finch had made the ATM dispense was set down next to Memmo.

Waving "luego" to Memmo. Leaving with Root next to her.

She said she wouldn't harm Memmo, she never promised Miranda that somebody else wouldn't.

* * *

Andy came back fine, she kept her vow to Miranda, she didn't hurt Memmo, rubbing her lids tired, not wanting to admit it, that Miranda was right. She had pushed herself today and was exhausted.

A glass of water was thrust under her nose. Andy almost took a big sip but stopped at _her look_ on her.

"No first you take this for me."

Andy took it and unscrewed the painkiller container, popping one into her mouth and swallowing it.

Showing she did swallow.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For keeping your word." Andy noticed Miranda had changed out of her shirt.

It was folded neatly on her bed.

Why did she take it off?

Instantly recalling she'd told her to do that, Andy cursed inwardly, whenever she opened her mouth with Miranda around, stupid things always came out.

 _Always._

Seeing Andy's eyes darkened staring at her, which was Miranda's cue to leave, she didn't feel like doing this, what they always did around one another.

Argue.

"Miranda wait. Stay with me. Please?" Andy offered, tapping the mattress in invitation beside her.

Miranda sat down, near her.

Hearing a song Paz was playing on the radio downstairs, both heard Cassidy and Caroline with her.

Andy loved this song. It was a favorite of hers.

"Tell me what it means?"

"Oh _that_ playing, it's called _Si tu nu Vuelves_."

Repeating it, Miranda tried to make the same sound Andy easily did. Andy quirked a teasing smile at Miranda's mispronunciation.

"What? Am I saying it wrong?" Miranda met her eyes, unsure. Slanting her eyes on the brunette, who was grinning with a small quirk of her lips, was Andrea making fun of her?

"No." Andy lied quickly. "Perfect."

Earning a smile, Andy had never seen before on her ex-boss, her mouth and eyes were softer on Andy who repeated the lyrics slowly, telling them to her fluently. Meaning each word to her.

Speaking them right to Miranda's face, sure as Andy breathed she never imagined she'd say them so intimately to Miranda. Ever.

Taking her wrist, Andy ran her fingertips along to her inner palm in hers, stroking it with her fingers which made Miranda respond to her grazing touch.

Andy's long fingers slowly ran gently along her knuckles still held up to her palm.

Shivering from Andy's fingers on her skin, sending chills up and down her spine, waspishly Miranda needed to know something from her. "Andrea what do the words mean?

Andy froze at her question. Miranda's questioning eyes piercing her.

"Tell me, please won't you share the words with me?"

Andy almost told her. It was a beautiful love song, stopping herself, what the hell was she doing, so caught up with Miranda she forgot.

She couldn't do this or be this to her, not with Miranda. With Raul and the cartel hunting her and being now most wanted by the police and FBI and everything else they almost were but weren't and Andy reasoned.

Half of Andy wanted to let her heart get lost in Miranda. Have Miranda take all of her. Like how she wanted Miranda do badly at Runway, not that Miranda ever noticed how she felt about her.

Andy knew Miranda didn't even know about Andy's feelings and truthfully Andy liked it that way.

She was safe.

Miranda didn't know and that was a good thing.

Catching herself staring at Miranda's lips, holding herself back from kissing the one person she wanted so badly, Andy shook it off and began speaking and sharing a brisk and terse translation of the song that played.

Andy saw Miranda's face fall.

"Are you telling me it's about cold soup?" Miranda said this disappointed, she thought it sounded so beautiful to her.

"Yup." Andy shrugged, straight faced, though almost about to cave into blue eyes holding hers and tell her what the words really meant.

Andy traced her dark eyes along the indent of Miranda's moist mouth. She couldn't have Miranda even though she wanted her.

She was going to fight what was between them, like always, what was always between them, this attraction they had since her first moment starting at Runway.

Feeling her heart was protected from Miranda, who really didn't know what the lyrics really meant as Andy had spoken them to her. Meaning them, to only her.

That Andy was okay with.

Andy's mouth was inches away from Miranda's lips.

Andy's eyes flickered to her blue eyes and back to trace Miranda's kissable lips with her soft brown eyes, deciding to not almost do something that was sheer crazy and greedy because she wanted to. Andy's voice cracked.

"Uh. Miranda."

Miranda stared back at Andrea's perfectly shaped mouth now close to hers. If she moved, even a little, their lips would both meet.

Really wanting this soft connection of their lips to do just that.

"Yes?" Her blue eyes held and prompted Andy to say something.

Miranda decided to be the first to do so, almost pressing her coral lips to Andy's.

"Andy do you know a Dona Ortiz-Dominguez?"

John interrupted them before she could even attempt to press her mouth to Andréa's.

Andy cursed at the not kiss happening, damn it John. Wait. Ortiz-Dominguez? She hadn't heard her name since she was fifteen and woke up with her.

"Yeah. I do. Why?" Andy supplied carefully, Miranda saw this shift in Andrea.

"She wants to see you." John informed. John didn't like it. This person had found Andy easily. That was a real worry for him.

If she found Andy, who else could?

Andy followed John downstairs. Rafael wouldn't welcome Iselle Ortiz-Dominguez here in his and Paz's home with open arms.

How in the hell did she find her?

"Hola, Andy mi _lirio de los valles_." Iselle Ortiz-Dominguez, the head of the rival cartel and enemy to the Diablo Aliento, she was known as El Senora, (The Lady).

Smiling at Andy in greeting, kissing her _"hello"_ on the mouth.

Miranda froze as she saw this, knowing _that just friends_ didn't kiss like that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Iselle! You're here." Andy pulled back from her kiss.

It had been years, since she'd once held a Glock to the brunette's head as Andy said only two words to her.

"Kill me." Grasping the gun to the middle of her forehead. Holding it there.

Iselle almost did.

 _Iselle._

Miranda didn't like her.

Andrea was giving her a smile, after receiving her kiss.

A smile that was different, her mouth forged the gentlest slowest smile _at her._

Miranda had never received one of those smiles like that towards her.

 _Ever._

For that and many reasons in fact, Iselle had earned Miranda's full discord while not saying one word except 'Hello' to her, and taking her hand in hers with graciousness, of course she gave a fake smile back in greeting to her, the newcomer.

It was not because she was beautiful. She was, very beautiful. Enticingly so. With her glossy black hair and exotic manner and accent.

It was not because she kept touching Andrea as they talked with an intimacy that made Miranda prickle as she sat here.

It was mainly because Andrea couldn't keep her eyes off her and she wouldn't keep her hand off Andrea's bicep.

Trying to be indifferent.

Blue eyes took _her_ in _,_ seeing her grasping _no that was a stroke,_ given to Andrea's arm almost sensually again, Miranda tried not to show, how it bothered her.

A lot.

She was not jealous. Andrea wasn't even hers to become jealous over.

She'd just lost Stephen, only a few days ago.

All they had together was _their_ history at Runway, their tension when Andrea was being always so impossible to her and also Andrea sharing that stupid song about soup.

Andrea didn't listen to her. _Never._ Miranda was convinced Andrea would get herself killed, grasping the chair arm. She couldn't even think about that.

If Andrea was killed.

She saw it happen a few times, it was like twins vying inside Andrea, one thirsting for revenge when saying Raul's name like she was a thousand miles away from her, and she sought ever so gently to bring her back to her.

Miranda knew Andrea lost so much because of Raul, she'd seen the pictures of Andy's family, a few time's Andrea's look was disquieting to her, then she saw the semblance _she loved_ come back _…_ the Andrea she knew with warm eyes on hers.

Then there was the Andrea, who'd told her how she had a big problem with her wearing her shirts.

Perhaps Andrea could loan them to _her._

Since she was all over her, and Andrea was making no motion to prevent it.

Iselle could have been mistaken for any sophisticated wealthy coiffed Manhattanite, she was dressed stylishly and with an elegant ease and was older, perhaps around her age but few knew including Miranda that she was instead more feared then Escobar, powerful and truthfully far wealthier as the head of her cartel.

Giving her arm another squeeze and resting it to Andy's side which made Miranda's face tense up. Andrea had stiches, Sameen had sewn. Why wouldn't she stop touching her?

She didn't own Andrea. She was not a possession.

"You don't look so dangerous to me." Referring to Andy being on the news lately. Her mouth twitching up, studying Andy in front of her. "It has been so long."

"How did you find me, Isse?" Andy asked, knowing this really bothered John.

John had to go see about a number with Mr. Finch.

"I have many ants. Andy. Ants that know when to share what concerns me. And you, Andy always concern me."

Miranda frowned. This lady who kept caressing Andy had apparently an ant farm and wore this season's Valentino.

Which she wore sexily, didn't she know Valentino was always to be worn with class.

"Has it truly been years since you woke up to me?" Iselle said with her large eyes sparkling but she still almost saw the frail young Andy she'd wanted once to keep.

She relied on her men and her ants, many ants, most were loyal and some afraid enough to inform for her. "There is something also, I thought you'd be interested to see."

One of her men, Luiz held her Dior purse out to her. Holding it out by her manicured hand.

Andy took it.

Scanning over the print out.

It was a flyer posted of a _lost cat._ Andy read the phone number and a reward, it was a cipher, a message meant just to her in it.

She'd work on it.

"Raul is waging a war with me. He has been trespassing on my supply frequently. I will not allow him to do this any longer. I have sent him a message."

Iselle had sent Raul, a bag, in it was a mess of viscera and blood. His lieutenant's.

"He thinks of me as just a woman. I do not tolerate, such disrespect. Now enough of small inconveniences to my business. I want to help you, remember what I promised you. I am here for you, to help you Andy."

Her Nars red lips spread into a perfect smile as she stroked Andy again.

Clasping her arm which she noticed Andy's friend with white hair stared at.

By her translucent blue eyes on hers, Iselle could see immediately she did not like her doing this to Andy, with an almost defiance, making her arm loop through Andy's giving Miranda a dazzling smile to her.

Miranda stood up, she went to help Paz with the tray of drinks and not watch them, Andy all over her. She was hurt, her face constricted as Andy barely notice her leave.

Her brown eyes only on _her._

Cassidy followed but first gave Andy a look, trying to show her she'd just hurt Mom.

 _Again._

The first time, was saying about Stephen leaving her.

Stephen was a great big jerk and Andy was being a bigger one to her Mom. Caroline joined her twin, she hoped Andy went away forever.

Her focus was on Iselle here. In Rafael and Paz's home. Andy could tell how Rafael was tolerating it, by not saying one word to Iselle other than a stiff _"Hello."_

He excused himself, he had his laundromat business to run.

Andy knew Raf didn't like it. Not one bit, she returned Iselle's smile.

"Iselle can you tell me anything about Arturo. Raul's little brother. These women he likes…tell me about them, what sort are they?"

She did not need her ants for this information.

"His taste varies. None are alike."

Iselle looked puzzled but described his types more as Andy listened intently, seated near her engrossed with what Iselle shared, a plan forming in her mind.

Andy out of the corner of her eye, saw Miranda leave, watching her figure go through the door, not missing Cassidy's scrunched up disgusted face directed at her.

Great. Two Priestly's were mad at her. No make that three Priestly females, Caroline shot her a look of the same foul smell under her pert nose.

She'd fix it later.

She pondered over Iselle's words to her as a crystal pitcher of Aromática de Frutas was poured for them.

Luiz took the glass from Paz that was offered to refresh his lady.

Taking a sip, she waited for a few minutes. It was fine. Wiping it clean he poured another for his employer.

Iselle had many enemies.

"Gracias. Wait, Paz how is your sister in Popayan? Is she still working as a nurse, always evening shifts in the intensive wing?"

Iselle knew everything about them. She made it her business to know.

Dario gave her a hard cold look at her, he was not afraid of her, then back to his mother.

Her cautious eyes told him, not to cross Dona Ortiz-Dominguez.

Paz answered her questions politely. "Dario go help your father with that dryer he needs to fix."

Dona Ortiz-Dominguez was only allowed in this house by Paz because she'd once saved Andy's life.

She knew what this lady in expensive clothes and jewellery was. Worse than Raul.

She scared her.

And what worried Paz more, she'd found Andy. _Somehow._ Iselle was not someone who you wanted to find you easily. Enemy or friend.

Paz didn't like it. Not at all. If her network could find Andy here. Would Raul's.

Catching Paz's weary expression as she sat with Andy near her, Iselle reached out, placing her hand into Paz's, her eyes sincere. "Paz, I mean no harm to your house. I promise."

Paz accepted this gesture.

Taking another sip of the fruit drink. "This is very good. Luiz relax. Loosen your tie. Try some of more of this. For me."

Luiz obeyed her.

Root was here to protect Andy and Miranda with John saving a number, she mouthed to only Sameen, that this visitor was the head of the rival cartel to Raul's, how was she even in the country?

The DEA and The State Department would be very interested in how exactly Iselle Ortiz-Dominguez was standing here on US Soil.

In Bushwick.

Sameen knew only one sure thing, that they were all armed and about to have dinner that looked amazing by Paz as she filled her plate up, which Root scolded that Sameen ate too much cholesterol.

"So we'll work it off tonight." Her eyes holding Root's teasingly.

Taking two of what looked mouthwatering delicious to her. She'd jog first thing tomorrow.

After waking up to Root against her.

Toasting Andrea with her eyes glinting like polished kernels of mahogany. "To Raul's removal."

Clinking her glass, leaning closer into Andy's face, nuzzling it. "Spoken huskily in low Spanish. " So tell me, how long you will make this Miranda wait to be kissed by you. M'ija."

Miranda tightened her grip on her glass of water at them. So, they were lovers, she was right and aware of the way they were towards each other and she heard her name said, pressing her lips together in a thin line.

They were talking about her.

Iselle Ortiz-Dominguez obviously had no manners. And Andrea had no taste except in big black haired flirts.

She wasn't watching this any longer. Or she'd lose Paz's delicious dinner.

Excusing herself gracefully, the girls needed to be in bed right now, even if they were held hostage.

Her Bobbseys needed normalcy.

Caroline and Cassidy shared a look, to bed at seven thirty. _Okay._

Knowing Mom was really upset and it was all Andy's fault. Way to go Andy. Both followed her upstairs.

Miranda slid her glasses off, she couldn't get into this book at all. Placing it down with a huff.

She'd take a bath to relax. Try to not think about _them._

She should be at her beach house right now, just relaxing, knowing if she had been there she would've been playing in the sand and waves with Cassidy and Caroline, trying not to think about work.

They were going to teach her paddle boarding.

Nigel was told to look after anything arising with Runway and she promised him solemnly, to try to just be only in mindset of vacation, yes she should be doing lots of fun enjoyable holiday things, not here seeing Andrea with her Miss Dona Ortiz-Dominguez the bimbo who was constantly touching her.

Taking off her Michael Kors shift. She was going to soak and from now on wash all thoughts of Andrea out of her snowy head.

Andrea was an adult. A grown woman who made her own decisions. Her own choices.

Like one bad choice being transfixed with that Iselle.

A soft rapt made her go over to her door as she'd grabbed a towel as she opened it to her.

"Hi. You left before dessert." Andy thrust the plate of small slice of cake under her nose.

She declined. All she wanted was for Andrea to go away.

Placing the plate down on the dresser, stepping in. Titling her head at her, "Miranda is something wrong, are you okay tonight?"

Andy clearly wasn't getting the waves of body language to just leave her alone. Avoiding Andrea's eyes. They were her undoing.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell? He did that!"

Her fingers reached out and stroked along Miranda's pale skin which made her breathing go still at Andrea's palm skimming her chest.

Covering herself with her arms. "They're bruises. I'm fine." She without meaning to do so, looked up at Andy.

"Do they hurt?"

"I said I'm fine."

"You're sure your fine?" Andy's eyes, confronted at last, surprised her.

They were soft and wide with a look Miranda swallowed again at.

"Iselle is staying the night."

" _Oh_. Where will she sleep?"

Andy bit her swollen lower lip, Miranda was sure, it could be a piece of Andrea anybody like maybe herself once, pre Iselle could almost fall in love with touching. Would it be silky, warm, and moist?

"In my room."

Miranda gave an elongated icy smile. _Of course she was._

Andy dropped her hand from Miranda instantly. "No. _I'm not_ going to be in it."

That slightly pouty lower lip was now lifting and giving her what could only be called, Andy's _you-cannot-resist-me_ smile.

She'd encountered at the Benefit.

"Iselle likes you. She's great."

She was…Miranda face turned and was away from her. She likes her. How lovely, Andrea's slut liked her. Well she hated her.

"I was hoping…if I can, will you let me…can I sleep with you tonight." Miranda's head whipped back. Absolutely not.

"No." Why didn't Andrea go share with her? Since they were so close tonight. Tuck her in.

"It's just for one night." Andy prevailed, "I can't share with Dario or Ciro."

Miranda inclined her head, almost refusing her.

"Please Miranda?" Andy stepped close. "So you know, I'm great in bed."

Miranda quirked a brow at her words.

"I mean I don't snore. I like flowery sheets and my legs won't make a hostile takeover of your bed."

"Fine, you may sleep on the right side." Miranda conceded. Cursing herself and her weakness for brown eyes.

Andy smiled her gratitude, she was slipping off her shoes and about to undress, starting with her jeans as she went to unbutton, only stopping at Miranda gazing at her.

"Sorry I can go undress in the bathroom."

"Andrea. I see models naked numerous times on shoots and fittings. Continue."

Andy fumbled with the jean's buttons.

Miranda sighed. "Andrea. It's obvious you don't want to be here with me."

"I don't." Andy went still. "Why wouldn't I want to be here with you?"

Miranda waspishly said it. "Because..."

Andy looked at her really confused. "Because?" Now out of her faded jeans, she folded them.

"Because. _Oh_ just because…" her mouth was dry at Andy's bare legs. "Will you just not _be like that_ …will you just get in the bed?" Miranda grabbed her make-up bag, and nightie, gathering them to herself.

She was still having a soak.

Andrea in her bed or not.

Practically rushing into the bathroom. In Andy's opinion it was a tromp flounce Indy 500 on barefoot in a fluffy towel.

She took a very long time in there.

She ran a bath.

A rap on the door made her stop brushing back her white hair.

"Yes."

"Miranda."

"What is it?" Miranda hissed at the door.

"I like it when you're jealous."

She was not jealous, opening the door right to Andy who leaned against the doorframe, over her with height with her tee shirt riding up.

"I'm not jealous. No what I am, is trying to have a bath. Night Andrea."

Shutting her door. Wonderful with Andrea less than two feet away, now she could enjoy her bath now.

Andy sunk down into the bed, Miranda was _so jealous_ , Andy saw it on her face all through dinner. She didn't need to be, it wasn't like that with Iselle, not at all, yes they shared a bond, this bond Andy had with Iselle that she wasn't about to share with Miranda.

Iselle saved her from herself.

Twice.

"Mom." Cassidy peered around the open door.

"Oh. _You_."

"Hi Cassi." Andy greeted the redhead. "Hey. You okay?"

"You hurt Mom." Cassidy accused, giving her a small savage smile that Andy felt could rival Miranda's _cerulean_ dressing down.

"Mom helped you, when you were hurt, you needed blood. She gave hers to you. And do you know she faints at blood. Even a little bit. Car cut her finger and Mom just dropped."

Blinking at Cassidy's words. She gave her blood to me. Miranda hadn't said anything. Andy motioned for Cassidy to sit down with her on the edge of the bed.

"Cassidy, I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Mom didn't want you to know. She really worries about you, that you'll go and do something incredibly stupid." Cassidy shrugged. "Again."

Andy leaned close to Cassidy.

"You're Mom cares about me?"

"Yeah. She does. She likes you. Except when she came home from Paris. She said she wanted to nuke your job prospects and blacken your balls."

"Blackball you mean." Andy corrected.

"You hurt her worst then Paris."

Andy swallowed the throb in her throat. She had?

Cassidy croaked her finger to come closer, which Andy did for her. Her face to Cassi's eye level. "Andy wake up, your attention was all over that lady's."

Andy agreed.

"Iselle's an old friend." Andy tried.

"Andy! Mom gave you her blood and she gets queasy at that. You should see her when we once had to get shots. Mom's a wimp. And a bowl of mush. She likes you."

She did.

Andy took this in. My God. Could she . . . could she actually be starting to . . .to feel something for her? Like was good.

"I don't know how to make your Mom forgive me. Any suggestions?"

Cassidy doled out advice. "I'd fix it, by offering Mom a months' worth of Skittles or Roy but you don't have anything great like that to give to Mom. Because you're on the FBI's Most Wanted and on WNY News hourly. Caroline saw you have a reward on you. Your worth a lot."

Andy knew that.

"Mom's always got jewellery from him. Stephen, he'd give that to her constantly. When he yelled." Cassidy studied Andy intently.

"Listen, I promise you, I will never hurt your Mom again. I swear."

Peering at her studiously with a serious Priestly expression.

'Stephen did, he hurt Mom too many times. Don't ever do that. Understand. You should get her a gift . . . like some flowers but not freesia. Dad sends her that always. No. Andy! Take her out on a date but I guess since you'd be arrested, don't do that."

Andy grinned. Picturing FBI swoop down on her buying chocolates and two dozen guilty flowers.

Smoothing back the girl's bright red hair, resting her hand on her neck.

"I'll figure out something to give her."

"Make sure that is something awesome!"

"So are we friends still?"

"Yeah. But don't talk about Stephen leaving Mom again to Mom. Car still hates you though, but she's so like Mom, she holds onto grudges for forever, I'm Mom's more carefree side. You'll keep us safe right Andy?"

Yes she'd protect them with all her heart. "Always."

"Do you miss your family Andy? Sorry, I saw their picture. Paz was showing Mom."

Andy's throat closed. A throb in her throat as she rasped out. "Everyday. Kiddo."

Seeing as belief and trust came into Cassidy's face, she locked her arms around Andy's neck, careful of her stitches.

"You should tell Mom."

"Tell your Mom what?" Andy asked her.

Cassidy gave a beautiful smile to Andy with similar blue eyes. "That you love her."

She did love her. "I will." Andy confessed out. "Soon."

"Do it soon. Coz, Mom's dating now, before you took us hostage. Mr. Clarke took her out to dinner. And out to a Broadway show. He gave her big flowers." Andy missed Cassidy's sly expression.

Andy stiffened. Miranda was dating Elias Clark.

Elias Clark the billionaire of publishing.

Andy reasoned this with herself silently, Miranda didn't _want_ Elias Clarke or any average guy like him. She wanted _her!_

"Andy?" Cassidy called. "What're you doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm _not_ doing, Cassi, I'm not letting her date Elias Clark. He gets her. No." Muttering out about, "Moving in on what is hers."

Andy suggested. "Cassidy, do you like cake?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah. Mom doesn't like us to eat our entire body weight in sugar though."

Typical Miranda taking a hard line with sweets and fun. "Why don't you go ask Paz to get you and Car a few slices. It's really good."

Cassidy went to the door.

Andy thought she heard a chuckle but she ignored it. She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, she didn't have time to analyze it. She was too stirred up to think. She just knew she had to tell her …tell her…something. Like "Miranda, here's your conditioner, I love you."

She surged through the door, bursting into the bathroom, she forgot everything.

Everything.

Because Miranda was sitting in the tub, leaning up against it, head tilted up, eyes closed. The water was only up to her waist, and she was completely naked, and utterly …utterly …

"Beautiful," Andy whispered.

Her eyes slowly blinked open and then they went very wide. "Andrea, get out!"

She stayed right where she was, Andy shook her head from side to side.

"I couldn't walk out of here if I tried."

Miranda's arms were crossed over her breasts now, head lowered, and cheeks hot. Water ran in gentle rivulets down her naked skin. "Attempt to try."

Andy moved closer to the tub, when Miranda didn't scream bloody murder, as she half expected her to, Andy knelt down beside it. Seeing Miranda was blushing all over. Only just looking at her. Andy's gaze was probing and deep. She glared at Andy.

She looked right back at her.

"You're dating Elias Clarke?"

Miranda blinked. "Yes." Twice she had. Looking confused.

"You're not dating Elias anymore. Because I say so. No flowers. No Broadway. No dinners."

 _What_. Miranda's backs of her fingers skimmed over her own taut nipples, what on earth, did Elias Clarke have to do with Andrea barging in here as she was bathing.

Very gently, Andy moved close and swept her damp forelock away and off her face, smoothing it back.

Miranda stared. Andrea was not going to tell her who she could dine with.

Standing up on wet legs. Letting her hands fall away from her breasts, as Andy's eyes never left her.

"I will date whomever I want Andrea. I had a very nice dinner with Eli, a few days before you decided to come back into my life! He's wonderful." Her habitual flashing dragon lady anger, colored her pale face and twisted the edges of her mouth.

She called him Eli.

"So did Eli kiss you and stay the night?" Miranda stepped out of the tub, her eyes flashing, her white hair sleekly slicked back.

"Did he?"

"If he kissed me or slept with me that has nothing to do with you. Andrea."

Nothing to do with her. Really?

Elias Clarke was arrogant and pompous and not worth Miranda, but she did have a history of choosing the wrong men, Andy mused savagely.

"So Eli, was he being trotted around town as the next Mr. Priestly."

Miranda was livid. She did not trot anyone she dated around the city. "I can have sushi and sex with any date I want to."

No she couldn't, sex and sushi was meant to be with her. Andy decided this to herself. Her dark brows coming together.

"Where do you get off? Telling me who I can see. You've ruined everything for me, first Paris, and now my first trip for ages with the girls." Miranda snarled, still not aware she hadn't covered herself up.

"I'm so sorry, I took you Miranda. Ruined you're what, first vacation in ten years."

"Five." Miranda made a low scornful sound. "Why did you even come to me?"

Andy stepped into her face. "Because I needed you."

 _Needed her._

" _Oh_. You _needed me_? Yes, that's right, you needed my money that I saw you were stealing from my daughters. Two eleven year olds. What mugging a senior at an ATM too much for you Andrea, you already committed murder that day."

Andy clenched her teeth. She killed that guy because it was kill or be killed.

She had to.

"Miranda. Your girls offered it to me. I never asked them for it. Not once. I would've paid it all back." Andy meant that, if WITSEC had relocated her, she would've mailed it back as soon as she could.

Seeing Miranda naked, was furious with her. "I had to see you one last time before I thought I was going into WITSEC."

Miranda shook her head. Her eyes burned and were only wet from the bath. "You had to see me? You being there, got Stephen killed, then that man… _that animal_ came into my home and he almost …

Andy placed her palms on her bare back. "It's okay." Smoothing her face, Miranda clung to her.

"I'm really sorry I got you involved in this. I really am." Comforting her.

Stroking her back, taking from the rack, spreading the soft cotton out between her hands, Andy began drawing a towel around her. "I'm not sorry, I killed him, he was attacking you and I couldn't let that happen. Not to you."

Andy had been helpless and weak once but not in protecting Miranda a few nights ago.

Rubbing Miranda's bare damp back as the towel slipped lower. "I'm also not sorry for this…

"Not sorry for what?" Miranda whispered out, running her fingers along Andy's cotton clad shoulder.

"I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you."

Miranda heard it.

She just didn't know what to say back.

All Andy got back was silence to being in love with her. Miranda had gone very still in her arms. "You heard me, right? Please say something back. Miranda?"

Assuring to her in a soft tone as she pressed a few quick little kisses to Andy's shoulder blade. "I heard you say it. You, love me. Just give me a little time to process this. Please can you do that for me, Andrea?"

"Only if you say please Andy."

"What?" Miranda drew back a little but Andy held her.

"Say please Andy." Andy prompted. "I know it's new to you, Priestly, the _please_ part."

Giving in to saying that boyish nickname, only this once. Miranda bit out with an almost small smile forming. "Please Andy." Making it low and seductive.

The towel fell to the floor as Andy's hand brushed her lower back.

Clasping her, that made her aware of this, blue eyes went wide.

Starting to realize she was head to toe naked and in Andrea's arms and she'd just said she loved her.

"I need to get dressed." Andy let her go.

Miranda put on her nightie almost shyly as she got into her— _their_ bed tonight, Andrea saw her naked tonight, twice.

Miranda was still blushing all over at that.

It was true. She had heard it. Andrea had just told her she was in love with her. "Are you joining me?" Miranda indicated to get in.

Pulling back the covers and sheets, slipping in with her. Miranda heard Andy sigh and then felt her sink into bed beside her.

"When?"

"When what?" Andy leaned up on her elbow.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"The first week, l think." Andy laid back her head to the pillows. "I'd never met anyone like you, Miranda. I liked you."

"But I was arbritraely mean to you." Miranda said, her body was trembling at this. Andrea was in love with her. "Most days."

"Yeah. Yes you were. Everyday."

Breathing out a low. "I'm sorry for that. For being like that always to you."

"I'll make you a bet. If I'm right, you kiss me. All of your meanness to me is forgiven. Expunged. I'll never think of you being mean to me again. You can be from now on horrible and intolerable to me if you like Miranda. It won't bother me." Andy declared.

Miranda leaned up on her elbow, her eyes sought Andy's in the dark. "A bet, if you win, you want me to kiss you?"

Looking at the bedroom ceiling with a smirk. "Yes."

"If I'm right, what do I get?" Miranda countered.

"Name it. I'll give you whatever you want. Anything." Andy promised her earnestly, feeling Miranda's hand brushed her leg. Thinking on this. Andrea would give her anything she wanted.

"I want you to sleep with me."

Andy's mouth went dry as she said calmly. "Deal. You win, we have sex."

"No. We make love. Andrea." Miranda corrected her. "You also will tell me what happened, with Raul. What he did to you and your family."

Andy went still. Miranda would know then. Would she look at her the same? Half of her almost flatly refused. Miranda wouldn't want her near her when she finally was told. " If you win, I'll make love to you. Anywhere, anyplace you want."

"In a bed I was envisioning."

Quirking her lips up to Miranda's shape near her, feeling for her, her hand sought and grasped her waist. 'Yes. I'll tell you everything about that day. Miranda I swear. You're going to lose to me."

"I will win."

Miranda was still a little bit mad still at Andrea flirting with Iselle all night, she was being taken down a notch and losing to her.

Andy only smiled in the darkness at her lady so sure of herself.

Still holding Miranda's waist under her warm hand, laying together. "What did I get you, which was not on the list you phoned me with on that weekend you caught Emily's flu?"

Miranda wracked her mind, recalling this time. Emily's flu she got. Stephen was away on a business trip, it was just a few weeks after the staircase fight. Andrea, she was still testing, by pushing her around.

Once she'd almost called HR herself, to have her transferred to Nigel or to Lucia. Finding her new assistant was too observant, it was all too unnerving.

That weekend sick, Cassidy and Caroline were at their father's and Maddie's.

"Andrea, that was so long ago for me." Miranda tried.

"It was something you liked it. You smiled at me about it." Andy hinted, Miranda felt her settle even closer to her.

She liked it. Smiled at her over it. What was it? Searching her memory. What was it that Andrea had got for her?

Not the two OJ cartons, not the Dayquil, not the eucalyptus vapor, she tried to place what it could be.

"Was it those oranges with the smiley faces drawn?" Andy shook her head.

"Not those."

"Gingerale pack." Miranda answered, Andrea's fingers twitched against her nape.

"Miranda, you've now lost twice."

She didn't like to lose. Still Miranda had no clue what it was. "Fine. I give up. Tell me then?"

"Miranda. Don't you remember?" Andy made her out in the darkness. Her face fell. She didn't remember, did she?

"I only went to three stores to put it together for you." Andy sounded put out. "You still owe me for the gingerale, I treated you to. It was my _Get Well Basket_. I left for you with The Book."

Andy knew it was lame. But Miranda sounded so horribly miserable and sick that morning calling her on a Saturday morning at 6am. Needing her.

The basket.

Instantly Miranda recalled it. The basket, it was so like Andrea, it was sweet and silly with pastel tissue paper, revealing in it, a few boxes of herbal lemon tea bags, two DVDs of classic films she did end up watching in bed and a few bags of cough drops and chocolate. Stephen never did anything like it for her.

He was supposed to, as her husband not her second assistant. Knowing then and now, Stephen didn't do things like that.

He'd have just avoided her, been unsympathetic with her sneezing and sick in bed. Taken the guest room for her sick days to get through on her own.

"I win your kiss." Andy leaned her face close to hers. "Are you going to kiss me now, or later?"

"Right now," Miranda said this. "Turn on the lights."

Miranda wanted to do it with lights on. Andy did so. Flipping them on. Waiting for it. Anytime Miranda was ready to kiss her, she sure was ready.

Expectant of a real kiss, she leaned closer, ready to slide her hand to the back of Miranda' head and thread her fingers in her white hair

Miranda held her still for her kiss.

Biting her lip, Miranda placed Andy's hand against her ivory cheek, making Andy cup her face, feeling now her long fingers grazing her soft skin, brushing her lashes.

Staring into her brown eyes.

Andy saw her lashes made her eyes seem all the more translucently blue and lovely. She touched her smooth skin, brushing her silky cheekbone as her lithe digits tipped the edge of her lashes with the insides of her fingers.

Miranda simply turns her white head into her hand and kisses the inside of her palm. Andy let out a low groan.

"There, I kissed you." Giving back her hand.

"You call that a kiss, Miranda?"

Andy asked her.

"Yes."

Stunned, she leaned back against the pillows of the bed they were in. Her eyes crinkled as she began just laughing, it rumbled through her.

Being just kissed by Miranda couldn't even be a normal run of the mill kiss.

 _No_. Miranda had to kiss her inside palm and make Andy's body feel like she was on drugs.

Laughing more at that thought.

"Shh, you'll wake Cassi and Car." Miranda lightly touched Andy's shoulder to make her be quiet. When that made her laugh even louder, Miranda took it up and lightly whacks her side with the paperback bestseller thriller she was starting to read and hoping to finish at the beach house.

Now she was living it.

The book struck her.

Her bad side.

"Ow." Seeing Andy wince.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes," Andy said through gritted teeth.

"Good."

Stopping at seeing red bloom through the white cotton, blue eyes went wide. Miranda sucks in her breath. "Oh my God! I didn't mean to hurt you, Andy. Really I didn't."

Andy lifted it, blood was seeping through the wound lightly, a thin streak. Miranda with a NY Times bestseller has a pretty good whack on her.

Andy shook her head. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. You're bleeding to death."

Looking down at the small crimson streak on her bandage. "I'll live nurse Mira."

"Don't call me Mira. I should go get Sameen." Andy shook her head, not a good idea, Sameen and Root were not wanting to be disturbed tonight.

"No, don't."

Seeing it. _Blood._ Miranda looked even whiter then she usually is. Swallowing as she paled even more so. Andy noticed this.

"Miranda don't faint. It's just a _little blood_." Andy tried to calm her down.

"I've never fainted in my entire life." Her eyes rolling back.

She had now, Andy never knew Miranda Priestly had tear ducts until the night of her attack and now fainted after kissing Andy's hand from losing a bet to her and then seeing her blood.

Nothing with Miranda Priestly ever was simple, like even being in bed with her.

Andy saw she was stirring. Touching her face gently, blue eyes blinked opened slowly to her.

"Hi." Andy's face was over her. "You passed out." Andy shared, her bleeding had stopped. She'd get another top to throw on.

"I've never passed out in my life Andrea."

"You have now, honey." Andy slid her hand to the back of her head and threaded her lithe fingers in her white hair. "I think we should try this sleeping together wish you wanted."

"But I lost. What about Iselle?"

"Yes you did lose." Enjoying saying it as Miranda glared, Andy gave a full smile back. "As for Iselle, I don't invite old friends I haven't seen in years into bed with me. Even if she's hot."

"So you think, Iselle is hot?" Miranda's lips thinned at hearing that. "More than me?"

Andy stared at Miranda beneath her, her lips parted. "No. No one is sexier to me, than you are Miranda. Not ever." She pressed her mouth to hers. Discovering her mouth was soft, gentle, coaxing. Miranda relaxed her lips apart, and let Andy trace them with her tongue, let her kiss her deeply, thoroughly, tasting her.

Lifting her hem up her thigh, pressed tight to her body.

Moving her mouth over hers in the tender touch of Andy's, she pulled back. Licking her lips.

"I have to tell you about the day Raul killed my family." Andy ran her own fingers through her dark hair. "When you hear this, you're not going to want to be anywhere near me. Miranda."

* * *

Author Note: Thank you Wolfette2, your pretty pleases got to me. I'm thrilled you love this so much. Thank you also to Ilena Petrova for your big and very much appreciated push to start to write again.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, especially thanks to Fantasy In My Mind for being hooked, thanks to Scout4it, I am very glad you like the originality of this. Thank you SS-Swan Queen so you know more chapters will be following I swear in a few days but it will be more visceral next.

Sorry I haven't been updating my Mirandy's, the reason My Mum's been very ill since last August she's been in hospital.


End file.
